Untold
by esmtz
Summary: Pete Francis. 5 years ago Ellis couldn't take anymore of Nick constantly choosing Rochelle over him and leaves. Now he's forced to face the consequences of his past decision when Nick shows up. NickxEllis Mentioned-NickxRochelle
1. The First Cut is the Deepest

Untold

By: esmtz

Ellis sat at a bar drinking what he had thought to be his fifth beer. He hadn't realized that he had drunk more then what he thought he had until the guy finally refused to give him more.

"Kid, that was already your eighth cup of beer. There's no way I'm giving you anymore." The bartender told him.

Ellis looked at him annoyed.

"I want more…" Ellis slurred.

"What's your problem? You've been coming here for the past five years, by yourself I might add, and all you do is order beer. Don't you have anything better to do?" the bartender asked also getting annoyed.

"What's it to you? If I want to come here and drink I have a right to. This is a free country." Ellis replied feeling slightly dizzy.

The bartender snorted.

"Was man or haven't you noticed that Ceda is doing a lousy job of taking care of the infection?"

Ellis sighed and laid his head on the table. He was fully aware that the infection still hadn't been dealt with. Hell five years ago he had been in the middle of it with a couple of other people who he had become friends with.

"You want to know what I think? I think we're all screwed cause whatever Ceda is doing it's not working. Hell it's almost as if they aren't doing a damn thing about it." The bartender said pouring a cup of beer for himself and drank it.

Ellis looked up as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So tell me, kid. Are you alone now or something cause I have never once seen you come in here with anybody else."

"Mah whole family was killed when the infection hit and I still don't know what happened to some of mah friends." Ellis replied as he slowly sat back up.

"Wait, you were actually in the middle of it?" the bartender asked completely surprised.

"I was in mah hometown Savannah, Georgia. I had been at home waiting for mah mom to come home with groceries, when I heard people screamin sumethin fierce about zombies and shit. I go outside and I see zombies tearing into them so I ran as fast as I could to where people were sayin we were gunna get rescued. Most of them couldn't even make it there and I thought for sure I was on mah own until…" Ellis hesitated as he looked down into his empty cup.

"Until what, kid?"

"I met up with three other people. They were also the same ones that helped me get out of all the areas that the infection had hit. We had to fight our way through since no one had come to get us at first and the moment someone had he turned out to be a zombie." Ellis replied.

"Did they also make it out of there as well?"

"Yeah."

"So why aren't you with them?" The bartender asked frowning slightly.

Ellis swallowed as he twirled the cup around in his hands.

"I kinda had a fallin out with one of them and I left the impression that I hated someone else on our team."

"What was the fight about?"

Ellis shook his head.

"I don't really wanna talk about it."

The bartender looked at him for a few seconds before taking the cup away from him.

"It's getting late, kid. You're not driving are you?"

"No. The apartment isn't too far from here. I can walk." Ellis said as he slowly stood up

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you again tomorrow."

Ellis shook the moment he got outside not only from being drunk, but from wearing a blue short sleeved T-shirt and jeans. As far as he knew he couldn't see any cars on his way back to the apartment. In fact he saw smoke a good distance away, but figured that someone was taking care of whatever it is that happened. Somehow he managed to make his way upstairs and was able to figure out which room was his as he pulled out the key from his pocket and unlocked it. Soon as he entered he closed it and locked the door and immediately went towards his bedroom. He practically collapsed on his bed as he wrapped his arms around his pillow; too tired to actually get into it. Even though it had been five long years since he had seen Nick and the others, the fight was still clearly fresh inside his head. Ellis clutched tighter to his pillow as he heard Nick's voice and tears started to form in his eyes.

_"What the fuck is your problem, Ellis?" Nick yelled._

_ The helicopter had just taken off and Ellis had snapped at him for looking after Rochelle the way he always did._

_ "For once, Nick can't you just let Coach take care of her? Hell she still has her health pack. She can do it herself!" Ellis said glaring angrily at the two of them._

_ Rochelle had been badly hurt after having been attacked by a tank and a couple of other special infected. She clearly was about to pass out as Nick pulled out his health pack. Nick glared back at him._

_ "Can't you fucking see that she's in pain? Rochelle is about to pass out so obviously she can't do it on her own you stupid hick! Coach has his own problems to deal with too if you haven't noticed!" Nick told him angrily._

_ "Nick, Rochelle wasn't the only one being attacked you know and I don't have a health pack anymore! I used it on you!" Ellis replied wincing in pain._

_ "I guess you should have saved it for yourself then."_

_ Ellis looked at him completely hurt as he clutched tightly to the wounds on his chest from a hunter and then was hit by a tank._

_ "Why are you always doin this? If both me and Rochelle were hurt you always heal her first." Tears were starting to form in his eyes as blood was still continuing to drip down from his chest._

_ Nick snorted as he patched Rochelle back up._

_ "Relax I'll get to you next."_

_ Ellis looked away biting his lip as soon as he started trembling._

_ 'If it was just me he'd have no problem healing me right away.' _

_ Ellis heard Rochelle groan and Nick asked if she was ok._

_ "I'm ok thanks, Nick. Ellis, sweetie do you want me to heal you now?" Rochelle asked wincing as she slowly sat up._

_ Ellis shook his head as the tears fell down his face._

_ "He probably still wants me to do it. Figures huh?" Nick said getting the health pack from Rochelle and then went to sit in front of Ellis._

_ Nick frowned when he saw that Ellis was crying. That was when he realized that Ellis had been bleeding pretty bad making him wince._

_ "Shit I didn't think you were bleeding that bad, overalls. You'll be fine as soon as I'm done healing you."_

_ Nick made a move to get Ellis to lie down, but Ellis forcefully pulled away from him._

_ "Ellis, what?" Nick asked worriedly._

_ "Don't you fuckin touch me." Ellis struggled to get out the words as he was close to sobbing._

_ "Ellis, you need to be healed otherwise you're going to…"_

_ "You picked Rochelle over me." Ellis turned his head to look at him; his voice starting to become hoarse._

_ "Ellis, she…"_

_ "She wasn't bleedin out like I am, Nick! She would have been fine waitin for someone to heal her! You know what this means? It means you would have left me to die if it would save her life!" Ellis felt his heart break in two when he said that._

_ Nick looked at him guiltily not knowing what to say._

_ "Ellis…" _

_ Rochelle slowly made her way over to them, but the look Ellis gave her made her stop in her tracks._

_ "I hate you, Rochelle."_

_ Nick and Rochelle looked at him in shock. Ellis turned back to look at Nick._

_ "I don't even know why the hell you would heal me at all if you were only goin to make sure Rochelle would make it." Ellis said before looking away again._

_ There was a moment of silence before Nick snorted._

_ "You don't want to be healed fine. I don't want to have to deal with a fucking crybaby anyway."_

_ "Nick!" Rochelle looked at him in horror._

_ "You heard him, Ro. He apparently wants to die so let him." Nick told her as he moved away from them._

_ "Dammit, Nick! Stop being such an asshole already!" Coach glared at him._

_ "What? It's not my fault that the stupid hick didn't like the fact that Rochelle needed to be healed."_

_ Ellis sobbed making Rochelle look at him worriedly. Nick felt himself start to feel guilty again, but ignored it._

Ellis felt a tear drip down his face, but he quickly wiped it away.

'Once we got to the evac station in New Orleans, Coach was the one who carried me inside. I remember clearly how after they took care of mah wounds over there I asked to be taken somewhere else as soon as possible. I didn't even want to see the others so that was the last time I saw any of them. Makes me wonder what they're doin now. Nick and Ro are probably together…'

Ellis turned to his side on the bed knowing that he probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

'I used to be so angry at Rochelle, but it wasn't her fault or Nick's. It was mine for bein jealous all the time I was around them. This sucks that even after drinkin I can still remember all of that.' Ellis thought sadly to himself.

An hour passed by and Ellis still couldn't fall asleep. He sat up and reached for the remote to the TV that was on the table next to him along with his hat and turned on the TV. The moment he did it didn't come as much of a surprise when he saw that the news was on and was talking about the infection. What did come as a surprise was when they said that the infection was getting worse and was spreading to even the areas that had been claimed to be 'safe'. Ellis jumped when he suddenly heard screams coming from outside. He got off the bed and went towards the window and saw that a tank had shown up and was throwing any nearby cars towards people who was closest to it.

"Holy shit!" Ellis cried out grabbing a gun from underneath his bed, then his hat, and then ran out of the apartment.

To his horror he saw more zombies starting to show up that he had no choice but to run. He kept running until he thought he was a good distance away. Ellis slowed down and sighed as he tried to catch his breath.

"I can't believe I gotta deal with this again." Ellis said to himself.

"Yeah, me neither."

Ellis looked up and saw the bartender from earlier.

"See? I told you we were all screwed." He said walking up to him.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Ellis replied.

"Well, seeing as we're going to have to fight to stay alive we might as well stick together. My name is Jake." Jake said.

"It's Ellis and yeah it looks like. We need to find more people though cause the two of us isn't enough."

"Well you're the expert so I'm following your lead, kid." Jake told him.

"Is there a gun store around here by any chance? Plus we need to find some pain pills, pipe bombs, whatever we can find." Ellis asked looking around at all the buildings and stores.

"Yeah, I know where it is, but as for that other stuff I'm afraid that might be harder to come by. Follow me." Jake said leading him past the buildings.

"We'll just have to look for them then." Ellis replied.

Unbeknownst to them they were being followed.

Author's note: I was getting kinda tired of seeing more RochellexNick stories so I'm making another EllisxNick. I'm not sure yet where I want to take this story so for now I'm making it up as I go except for one part where I know I want to bring Nick in. I can't say if its going to be a good story or a lame one, but I guess we'll see. I've been watching one tree hill so I've been downloading songs I like and the title for this story is one of them. It's called Untold by Pete Francis and I like it. This story is also kinda based on other songs as well which I guess I'll name later. Yes I know Ellis is way out of character, but he kinda had to be seeing as how much I hate Rochelle right now. There's also a temporary other character, Jake, but I do plan on getting rid of him later more then likely. In case you want to know what he looks like he's got short brown hair, blue eyes, and is the same age as Nick, which in this case is 40. Ellis is 28 and his voice is a little deeper then before. I know I suck at descriptions


	2. Fallen By Sarah McLachlan

Untold

By: esmtz

Jake and Ellis quickly took as much ammo as they could the moment they reached the gun store and then started looking around for anything else that could help. Jake jumped when he heard a noise coming from outside making him turn to face the entrance of the store.

"What the hell was that?" Jake asked.

Ellis winced having heard the same noise as well as he quickly looked around.

"I can tell you that it ain't good." Ellis replied sighing, "Shit, man. I was hopin to find a health kit or at least sumethin to help us besides the guns."

"You're kidding right?"

"Jake, right? You've never seen an infected have you?" Ellis asked looking at him.

Jake shook his head.

"No, man. My family and I were some of the survivors that managed to get evacuated before we even saw what was happening."

"Well so much for that right? I mean obviously yer gunna have to fight the infected off now. Trust me when I say that we're gunna need health kits, pain pills, and any molotovs or pipe bombs we can find."

There was a growl and a few other noises coming from just outside the door. Ellis aimed his gun at it ready to kill anything that came in.

"Sounds like a hunter. Man I still can't believe how fast they can catch up." Ellis said.

Jake followed Ellis's lead and aimed his gun at the door.

"Jake, man is there another way out of here besides the front door?" Ellis asked watching as the door started to break down.

Jake looked around and saw that there was a fire exit at the very back of the store.

"Yeah, but it's a fire exit."

"Damn, the alarm is gunna attract a lot of zombies to us, but seein as we have no other choice…" Ellis was interrupted the moment the door broke open and zombies went running inside towards them, "RUN!"

Ellis started shooting as he ran right behind Jake managing to kill a few of the zombies, but he could still hear the growls coming from a hunter and something else…

"HELP!"

Ellis turned and saw that a Jockey had jumped on top of Jake and was trying to steer him back towards the oncoming zombies.

"Shit, man!" Ellis yelled.

Luckily Ellis had been close enough to Jake that all he had to do was hit the thing off him and then kill it with his shotgun. Ellis grabbed Jake's arm and ran him out of the building until they were outside. Turning back around Ellis closed the door, despite the fact that the alarm had went off, and him and Jake killed a few more of the zombies including the hunter before running off again.

"What the fuck was that thing?" Jake shuddered the moment they entered another building.

"Gross huh? That was a Jockey." Ellis told him trying to stop himself from laughing at the look on Jake's face.

"Was that thing humping me?" Jake shuddered again with a look of disgust on his face.

"Hate to tell you, but yeah it was."

Jake looked at him annoyed.

"Dude, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry, man, but the look on yer face was just priceless!" Ellis laughed.

Jake glared at him, but then sighed.

"I guess it's better then to get ripped to death."

Ellis immediately stopped his laughing and looked at him.

"What are you…"

"My wife and daughter were killed by something that pounced on them and then it started ripping open their…" Jake swallowed and looked away.

There was an awkward silence between them. Ellis swallowed as he looked at him.

"I'm sorry, man. Was it just…"

"Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it." Jake replied, "Shit, man. I thought it was a disease. I didn't think it actually turned people into those things!"

"Unfortunately yer gunna have to get used to killin them. Before I kinda had a hard time at first killin them cause all I could think about was that I was gunna be killin a human bein." Ellis said as he looked around and saw that they ended up at an Allsups.

"Well, it doesn't look that way anymore does it? Besides this gives me a reason to kill as many of those evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Jake said looking around before his eyes finally landed on the drinks in the back.

Ellis looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry, man, but we don't have enough time to grab sumethin to eat or drink. Hopefully when we find a safe house it'll have food in it."

"Hold on. What is that on the floor?" Jake asked moving towards the back where the drinks were at.

Ellis looked outside to make sure nothing had followed them before following behind Jake. He let out a huge smile when he saw a table right next to the drinks that had four health kits and a couple of pistols. On the floor was two pipe bombs and two molotovs. Jake picked up one of the pipe bombs and looked at it.

"Was this what you were hoping to find, Ellis?" Jake asked holding it up to him.

"Hell yeah, Jake. Even the stuff that's on the table!" Ellis replied as he grabbed a pistol and a health kit.

Jake stood up, pocketed the pipe bomb, and grabbed a health kit and pistol off the table. Ellis looked at him for a moment.

"Jake, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but it is important for you to know what it was that attacked yer family. It was a hunter and it can leap great distances. Well you've already seen what it can do…"

Jake sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah I know. So I'm guessing you want me to know all of this because when we run into them again you want me to know what is what."

"Yeah. Now until we can find other people to help us get out of here I think we're pretty much on our own." Ellis told him as he made his way back towards the front and looked outside again.

"Ellis, I don't think there's anyone else out here. I saw tons of people running in different directions earlier, but I haven't seen anyone since then." Jake replied.

Ellis was too busy looking outside to hear what Jake had said.

"Kid, you alright? Is something out there?" Jake asked looking at him and then outside as well.

Ellis shook his head.

"It's nuthin, man. I just though I saw sumethin move that's all."

'That wasn't who I thought it was, was it? I mean it can't be.' Ellis thought to himself.

"Well that's not a good sign. Do you think we should get moving?" Jake asked looking at him.

Ellis swallowed and suddenly the thought had occurred to him that no one he really knew was alive anymore. Nick was obviously with Rochelle that is if he was still alive, and even wondering if Keith was still out there somewhere no longer penetrated his mind. He accepted a long time ago that all of his friends, including Keith, had been killed even though there was no proof at all that they had been. He knew his mom was gone as well seeing as he saw her body just before he met up with Nick, Rochelle, and Coach.

'What exactly am I livin for anyway? Everyone's gone. Why am I still here tryin to fight off this stupid zombie apocalypse? Jake's right. We're all screwed anyway so why keep fightin?' Ellis asked himself.

"Kid? Ellis, are you in there?" Jake asked waving his hand right in front of him.

Ellis blinked and looked at him.

"Sorry, Jake. I was just thinking about sumethin."

"Well, I would ask you what, but the zombies are making their way this way right now." Jake said looking in the direction that they were coming from, "I don't have a problem fighting them, but should we get out of here or what?"

Ellis hesitated as he watched another group of zombies heading their way.

"ELLIS!" Jake yelled.

Ellis looked at him.

"I don't know, man."

"What do you mean 'you don't know' they're coming right now!" Jake replied.

"I just realized that I don't have anyone worth fightin for anymore. Everyone's gone, Jake and I guess the only reason I didn't off mahself a long time ago was cause…" Ellis winced as he realized what had kept his mind off of thinking what he had been thinking about now.

Jake looked at him and for the first time in the five years he's served beer to him he saw Ellis look extremely vulnerable.

"Well, I would like to survive long enough to do some real damage to these assholes and I need you to help keep me alive so just make sure nothing gets me alright, kid?" Jake told him as he walked closer towards the door, opened it, and began shooting.

Ellis watched as limbs were shot off the zombies and heard as Jake killed a Spitter.

"Acid? Seriously?" Jake yelled having to step back.

Just before Jake could realize what was happening, he felt something go around him and was dragging him out of the store. He yelled out in pain when he was dragged through the acid, but before anything else could hurt him Ellis shot the zombies that were just about to attack him and then aimed and shot at the smoker. It died in a puff of smoke and Jake was immediately freed from its tongue.

"Just lettin you know what got you is called a Smoker and the thing with the acid is a Spitter." Ellis told him.

Jake snorted.

"Can't figure out why they were named that." Jake said sarcastically as he removed the tongue from his body and stood up, "Thanks."

"We should get goin, Jake. You want to get out of here right? Well I reckon that there's an evac center somewhere around here." Ellis said.

"Ellis, look…"

Ellis shook his head.

"It's ok, Jake. I just don't really want to have to go through this again. Besides like I said all mah family and friends are gone. I don't want to be the only one to survive here."

"But you said that they all died five years ago so why…"

"The first time I showed up at the bar was shortly after that fight I had mentioned before about mah teammates and I. Ever since then the only thing I could think about was how…" Ellis shook his head and looked down, "It's not important. Anyway I guess I just didn't think about anythin else until now. I need to have mah family and friends in mah life, man. I can't…I can't be by mahself."

Jake sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I guess it does explain a little bit about why you were always at the bar. Ellis, listen if you ever want to talk about what's gotten you so hurt you can always talk to me ok?"

Ellis chuckled as he looked back up at him.

"Sure I'll talk to the bartender."

Jake smiled at him.

"I know sorry not exactly the type of person you would want to talk to right unless you're drunk."

"It's not that, man. I just didn't take you for someone who would want to." Ellis said, "I don't know what it is, but you kinda remind me of someone."

"Good or bad?" Jake asked.

"Good. It's just I haven't exactly spoken to him in awhile." Ellis replied looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Right well maybe we should get out of here before more zombies show up." Jake said.

Ellis nodded.

"Yeah. You know this place better then I do so I don't really know where the evac center is at if they have one." Ellis said.

"I'm in the same boat. I guess looking couldn't hurt right?" Jake replied.

"I guess not. I'm just hoping there's at least one more person out there that can help us out."

"Hopefully they'll know the area." Jake said.

Author's note: I was hoping to have this chapter up a bit earlier, but I've been busy with school and playing Halo Reach. I've heard there's an add on for Left 4 Dead coming out on Tuesday. Hopefully it's not a joke and it will come out. I'm kinda sick and tired of hearing new stuff being moved to a new date (sighs). Anyway like I said last chapter if I find any new songs that I like and I think fit into this story from One Tree Hill I will mention them here in the author's notes. Yeah I know I'm into a few songs that they've played on that show. This week I'm watching season 2 so all the songs that I list now is from season 1. One Tree Hill Season 1 songs: Untold By Pete Francis, The First Cut is the Deepest By Sheryl Crow, I Shall Believe By Sheryl Crow, Return to Me By Matthew Ryan, You Dance By Eastmountainsouth, I Dare You to Move By Switchfoot, Fallen By Sarah McLachlan, Escape By Smith Point.


	3. 23 By Jimmy Eat World

Untold

By: esmtz

Ellis and Jake were careful to not alert anymore of the zombies to them. Ellis almost immediately had warned Jake about the Witch and Tank so it made them both more cautious about where they were shooting.

"I really wouldn't want to come face to face with a Tank, man. That shit sounds like serious trouble." Jake said as he carefully looked around for any sign of it.

"Trust me a Witch is just as bad if you don't take care of her right away." Ellis replied looking down dark alley's, on the roofs of the buildings, anywhere that he thought the special infected could attack them from.

"So they could attack us from anywhere anytime?" Jake asked turning his head to look at him.

"Yeah that's the scary part cause we don't know when that will be. The one thing though that will alert you to when a special infected is near is when you hear a growl or some kinda noise."

"At least we're kinda warned."

Ellis shook his head.

"It doesn't really help especially when we're surrounded by a bunch of other zombies."

"Oh yeah I hadn't thought of that." Jake said shooting the head off a random zombie that was just ahead of them.

Ellis frowned as he looked ahead of him still a little bothered about the fact that he could have sworn he saw someone back at Allsups. He gripped his gun tightly in his hands wondering if it had been his imagination or if someone else really was out here besides them. They turned the corner and as they did they heard something coming from nearby.

"What is that? Is someone crying?" Jake asked hearing the sounds of sobbing coming from somewhere; holding his gun up in front of him.

"It's a Witch, man. Just don't disturb her and we'll be fine." Ellis told him, "She might be in one of the buildings so I reckon that it's best to just keep walkin."

Jake nodded lowering his gun, until he heard something else making him pick it up again.

"Sounds like more zombies and…did someone set off an alarm because I hear a car alarm going off." Jake said watching as zombies rushed out of some of the buildings and made their way towards him and Ellis.

'Someone else is here.' Ellis thought, 'Have they been followin us?'

"Yeah that alarm is really close. Sounds like it came from behind us." Ellis replied as they started shooting at them.

Limbs were thrown everywhere and before they knew it they had been completely surrounded.

"Fuck, I should have figured they would come up behind us also!" Jake yelled as he tried to shove the zombies away from himself so he could actually get a shot in.

"Boomer!" Ellis yelled out as he tried to shoot at it before it got too close.

"What?" Jake asked just before it vomited on both him and Ellis, "Ugh gross!"

The boomer got closer and started clawing at him and after a few shoves from Jake and Ellis, it exploded sending vomit going everywhere.

"Jake, the pipe bomb before we go down!" Ellis cried out as he shoved and then tried shooting at the still oncoming zombies.

"Kinda have my hands full here, kid!" Jake yelled turning around and shoving the zombies away.

To make matters worse they could hear a Spitter nearby.

"Not that fucking bitch again!" Jake groaned

Suddenly the zombies stopped attacking them and were instead following after a noise that sounded like a pipe bomb. Ellis sighed with relief, still hurting pretty bad, as he shoved and killed the few zombies that were still attacking him from behind. He then turned to look at Jake and smiled at him.

"Told ya the pipe bomb would help." Ellis said.

Jake looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? I still got it here in my pocket." Jake replied pulling it out and showing it to him.

Ellis frowned.

"Well if you didn't throw it then…JAKE BEHIND YOU!" Ellis screamed.

Neither one of them had realized that the ground had been shaking and a Tank had just got to them and it immediately swung its arm at Jake. Jake gasped in pain as it sent him flying and landed on the ground just before he could be sent through the glass of the building. Ellis immediately started shooting at it as he tried to back away from it as far as he could. He hadn't noticed that a Charger had been right behind the Tank and it charged at him. It kept charging until it hit a building making Ellis hit his head really hard against it knocking him out instantly. Jake scrambled to his feet wanting to go help him out, but the Tank was running towards him so fast that he had no choice but to try and stop it. He heard someone scream out Ellis's name and watched as two people ran towards them. One of them ran at the Tank and started putting bullets in its back making it roar out in anger as it kept on going after Jake.

"Fucking die already!" Jake yelled having to reload before shooting at it again.

"This thing just ain't going down! Nick, we could use some help over here!"

Jake glanced to his side and saw that the other guy had taken care of the Charger and looked like was about to check on Ellis. Nick looked at Ellis before looking up and saw that Jake had been cornered and was just about to get hit again. He stood up and shot at the Tank just before it could hit Jake and they all watched as it stopped and fell on its back. Jake sighed with relief, sweat running down his face, as he looked down at the dead Tank.

"You alright there, boy?"

Jake looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help."

"I reckon this is yer first time seein the Tank up close."

"Pretty much everything really. Name's Jake." Jake said holding out his hand.

"You can just call me Coach. I see you know a friend of ours." Coach replied looking down at Ellis.

Jake turned his head and saw that Nick was kneeling down in front of Ellis, holding him, and examining his head.

"I didn't…" Jake stopped in mid-sentence as he started realizing what was going on, "He was with you when the infection hit five years ago."

"So he's mentioned us huh? I'm kinda surprised." Coach said looking at him.

"Well he mentioned that you were the ones that helped him out back then. He also mentioned that he hasn't spoken to you guys because of a fight."

"Did he go into details?" Coach asked.

Jake shook his head.

"I've asked, but he says he doesn't want to talk about it." Jake replied looking back at Coach.

"I don't blame him for that. I'm not gunna say what happened, but let's just say he had an attachment to someone on our team." Coach told him.

"Yeah I kinda figured that might have been it." Jake said.

"Nick, how is he?" Coach asked turning his head to look at him.

"The back of his head is slightly bleeding. He'll be alright we just need to get him someplace safe." Nick replied swallowing as he looked at Ellis.

Coach raised an eyebrow.

"The kid had mentioned something about a safe house or an evac center. Do you guys have any idea where they might be?" Jake asked looking from one to the other.

"Not sure about the evac center, but the safe house should be around here somewhere. We've passed by it a few times before." Coach replied.

Jake frowned looking at him.

"We've been here a couple of days lookin for Ellis." Coach said.

"Just don't say anything when he wakes up." Nick replied.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I don't want him to know asshole! Is it really that hard to figure it out?" Nick said.

Jake looked at him annoyed.

"Whatever, man."

"Technically Nick almost right away found him the first day we got here. He just…"

"Coach, not another word!" Nick growled.

"Wait, Ellis said there were three of you so where…" Jake started to ask.

"Rochelle's not here right now." Nick replied.

"Uh, ok?" Jake said raising an eyebrow at him.

"We should get goin now y'all. Since yer Ellis's friend you can come with us if you want." Coach said.

Jake nodded before moving towards Nick and Ellis.

"You want me to carry him?" Jake asked.

Nick snorted as he picked up Ellis and stood up.

"That's the last thing I want since you almost got him killed!" Nick replied angrily.

"Nick!" Coach glared at him.

"You got a problem with me or something?" Jake asked glaring at him angrily.

"What do you think you stupid bartender?" Nick replied.

Jake's upper lip twitched.

"By the way if you wanted to know how I knew who you were if I were you I'd pay more attention to who walks in next time instead of to someone who's always showing up at the bar. You do realize after all you have more then one customer." Nick told him.

"Nick, that's enough!" Coach told him.

"Are you suggesting I like the kid or something?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow, "He's been coming to the bar since five years ago and all he does is order beer. That's all I do, man is serve him beer! We've hardly talked until recently."

"If that's what you want to believe, but the way you were looking at him it was almost as if you cared about him! Let's get one thing straight; you don't know him so stop acting like you do!" Nick said

"Are you jealous or something? Dude, I'm not gay! I had a wife and a daughter and you think I wanted some kind of relationship with him?" Jake replied.

Nick growled angrily at him.

"Why the fuck would I be jealous and yeah otherwise you wouldn't be looking at him the way you do!"

"What me being concerned about him? Dude, he's a kid who was always showing up at the bar alone! What was I supposed to do ignore the fact that he was lonely?" Jake asked.

"Yes!"

Jake looked at him annoyed.

"What gives you the right to suddenly act like you care about him? I'm assuming that the kid had been fighting with you a day or so before he showed up at the bar. Why don't you go running back to that girlfriend of yours Rochelle was it since its now clear to me what's going on?"

The moment Jake made a move to get Ellis, Nick moved back and glared angrily at him.

"You fucking try to take him from me and you're dead!" Nick growled.

"Yeah, you're not jealous." Jake said sarcastically.

"Alright that's enough you two! That boy needs some rest and standin around arguin ain't helpin! Now before more zombies show up I say let's get movin!" Coach said getting annoyed.

Coach walked ahead of them and just before they could follow Jake glared at Nick.

"You and Ellis haven't spoken to each other in five years so why all of a sudden decide now to come and find him? I'm not stupid you know. You chose this Rochelle girl over him so what makes you think that the kid will be happy to see you? For all you know he probably hates you for whatever it was that you did to him which included picking the girl over him. I know I don't know exactly what the situation was, but I do know that Ellis was really hurt by it. If I had to guess it would be that he liked you, but you hurt him by choosing someone he didn't like over him. What could you possibly be thinking now you fucking asshole?" Jake said before turning around and following after Coach.

Nick swallowed as he looked down at Ellis in his arms. He knew there was a chance that Ellis wasn't going to forgive him. He also knew that he was going to do whatever it took to get him to forgive him.

"I'm sorry, Ellis." Nick whispered to him as he started to feel even more guilty about how much he had hurt him.

After a few minutes of walking Ellis groaned as he slowly started to open his eyes. He moved his hand to the back of his head and winced.

"Ow…Jake what ha…" Ellis's eyes went wide when he saw Nick looking at him sadly, "…Nick?"

Author's notes: Sorry with how late this chapter is. I was once again busy with school. I'm glad the add on for both L4d's came out, but something is wrong with one of the achievements in the first game. It's driving me crazy that I can't get it! I hope that problem gets fixed soon cause I want all 1500 pts for that game. As for songs in One Tree Hill I didn't really find a lot this time, but I'll list the ones that I did and thought were good. One Tree Hill Season 2- The Good Kind By the Wreckers, Everybody's Changing By Keane, 23 By Jimmy Eat World, Hear You Me By Jimmy Eat World, When It Comes By Tyler Hilton, and She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5. There might have been a few more but sadly I didn't really pay attention much to the music this time. Maybe in season 3 I will.


	4. The Good Kind By The Wreckers

Untold

By: esmtz

"Please tell me I'm seein things." Ellis said feeling completely shocked and horrified as he looked up at Nick.

Nick snorted as he kept walking with Ellis sill in his arms.

"No you're not, kid. For one if you were seeing things I'm pretty sure you'd be seeing your gay ass friend instead of me." Nick replied, "Before you ask he's fine. He's just ahead of us right next Coach."

Ellis turned his head slightly to see for himself. He sighed when he saw that Jake was talking to Coach.

"What are you doin here, Nick?" Ellis asked not wanting to look at him as he kept his eyes on Jake and Coach.

"Ever heard of us meeting again as just a coincidence? The infection was starting to spread where we were at a few weeks ago so we needed to get out. It was just our luck that we ran into you. It's a good thing that we did otherwise both you and what's his name would be dead by now." Nick replied.

"We would have been fine, man and his name is Jake!"

"Yeah right. The tank was on his ass and the charger knocked you out cold with one blow to the head. Right now you might have a concussion, Ellis." Nick told him.

Ellis started to struggle to be put down.

"Put me down, Nick! I'm fine."

"Just so you can pass out? I don't think so. I'll put you down when we get to the safe house." Nick replied.

"Stop it!" Ellis cried feeling his heart start to beat really fast in his chest, "Stop actin like you suddenly care about me! I know that you didn't before so don't try to act like you do now!"

"Ellis, what the hell man?"

Ellis was really trying now to make Nick drop him or put him down. After hitting really hard with his elbow to Nick's chest, it forced Nick to drop him as he clutched his chest gritting his teeth. Coach and Jake walked back towards them and Jake held out his hand to help Ellis up.

"Thanks, man." Ellis said as he slowly stood up feeling dizzy as he did so.

"You alright there, boy? Nick said yer head was bleedin and you look like yer about to fall." Coach asked looking at him.

Ellis nodded putting his left hand behind his head.

"Ellis, do you need any help?" Jake asked looking at him worriedly.

"No, I'll be alright." Ellis replied shutting his eyes tightly as he looked at the ground.

Nick shook his head glaring angrily at him.

"You stupid hick you don't look alright!" Nick yelled at him.

Ellis opened his eyes and turned slowly to face him.

"As long as Rochelle's alright right? By the way where is she anyway?" Ellis frowned wondering why she wasn't with them as he slowly looked around.

Jake raised an eyebrow looking from Nick and then to Coach who was looking somewhere else instead of at them.

"Do you remember the survivors we met up with before, Ellis?" Nick asked looking at him.

"Yeah why?" Ellis replied looking back at him.

"Remember how the biker guy took a liking to her? Well turns out she liked him too and a few years ago she decided to go with him. We haven't seen her since then." Nick told him.

"You didn't go after her?" Ellis asked surprised.

"Overalls, I didn't like her that way!"

Ellis snorted.

"No wonder she left with him then. All you had to do was ask her to stay and she would have. That must be confusin though. Likin two people and not knowing who to be with."

Nick looked at him completely annoyed.

"Coach, what do you think Rochelle was thinkin when she chose Francis over Nick?" Ellis asked turning to face him.

"Boy, I ain't joinin in on this conversation." Coach said clearly trying to keep himself distracted by looking out for the infected.

Ellis frowned.

"Let's just get to the safe house. Ellis, if you fall behind don't you dare complain if I end up having to carry you." Nick said as he walked past him and Jake.

"If anyone has to carry me its gunna be Coach or Jake, Nick." Ellis replied watching as he and Coach continued walking.

"Whatever."

Jake looked at Ellis for a few seconds before they started following behind them.

"Is something up, Ellis?" Jake asked.

"No why?"

"I can see that you're having trouble walking so I'm going to take a guess and say that you do have a concussion and you're dizzy. Plus with your hand still on the back of your head is another sign that you're hurting. Why don't you want help?"

Ellis sighed as he slowed down and looked at him.

"Look it's not a big deal it's just…when it was just Nick, Coach, Rochelle, and me I was always treated like a little kid who couldn't look out for himself. At first I liked how it got me all that attention especially from Nick, but somewhere along the line I noticed that he had been helpin Ro out more then me and I felt mahself start to get jealous. I didn't even like the way he started actin more like I was a burden instead of a teammate. Eventually mah jealousy and anger got the better of me and I uh told Ro that I hated her. I mean it wasn't her fault that Nick chose her over me, but I was kinda bleedin to death and Nick was looking after Ro who wasn't bleedin as bad, but was about to pass out if he hadn't taken care of her. I guess in a way she was worse off then I was." Ellis said biting his lip.

"Kid, don't blame yourself. You said so yourself that you were bleeding to death so yeah you really did need to be looked after first. If that Nick guy was stupid enough to help her first before you then well he's an idiot. Did he at least try to help you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but I told him not to touch me and the moment we got to the evac station in New Orleans and my wounds were stitched up I pretty much left. I didn't say goodbye or nuthin I just left." Ellis replied.

They both looked to see if Nick or Coach was listening in on them, but it looked like they were to busy looking out for the infected and for the safe house to notice.

"I get it. You just don't want to get close to him again do you?" Jake said looking back at him.

"No."

"But, why won't you at least let me help you?"

Ellis didn't respond making Jake roll his eyes.

"Let me guess Nick was the one I reminded you of right? Well just so we're clear I'm not gay alright. Like I said before I had a wife and a daughter until just recently so don't worry I don't intend to get as 'close' as you were with him alright?" Jake told him.

Ellis sighed and nodded.

"Ok."

Jake went towards him and wrapped his left arm around Ellis's waist to help keep him steady.

"Are you still going to be able to shoot without accidentally shooting one of us?"

"Jake."

"Yeah, Ellis I know already. You're fine. C'mon then."

"Could you guys keep up? I'd rather not go back and…" Nick had an annoyed look on his face the moment he saw Jake helping Ellis, "…help. Never mind then apparently you got him."

Jake and Nick glared at each other before they continued walking. Ellis looked at Jake.

"He's an ass. I can't believe he thinks that I like you." Jake said still glaring at him.

"What?" Ellis asked surprised.

"Yeah he accused me of apparently 'acting like I know you' and then said that I have feelings for you. I don't see how someone could ever like somebody like him."

"You mean like me?"

Jake winced.

"Sorry it's just the way he's treated you before and is now suddenly acting like he cares? I don't know about you, but to me that's messed up."

Ellis looked at Nick who was now talking to Coach.

'I know that he said that it was a coincidence that they ran into us, but…why is he actin the same way I did just before I left them? Does he really think Jake likes me or is he just tryin to get back at me? If that was the case wouldn't he be accusing me instead of Jake?' Ellis thought to himself.

"Y'all I see the safe house just ahead!" Coach yelled out as he started running.

"Who the hell knows why it's in an alley." Nick said as he followed right after him.

Jake turned his head to look at Ellis just as they heard the sound of infected nearby.

"It's not that far, man." Jake said.

Ellis nodded.

"Let go of me, Jake. You holding me is only goin to slow us down." Ellis told him.

Jake hesitated before finally nodding and reluctantly let him go.

"You better be behind me, Ellis!" Jake said as he started running towards the alley.

It wasn't as easy as Ellis thought it was going to be. The moment he tried to run he started to feel nauseous as well as the feeling of passing out started to overwhelm him. He was able to make it just barely in the alley and felt himself fall forwards and before he could hit the floor he felt someone catch him. He barely heard a growl before passing out.

"Dammit, Ellis!" Nick yelled as he wrapped his arms tighter around him and dragged him towards the safe room door.

Coach and Jake ran out of the room and helped to keep the infected away from Nick and Ellis. Just before a hunter, spitter, and jockey could make their move Coach threw a molotov right in front of them and then both he and Jake ran back inside the room as soon as Nick got Ellis inside. Coach barred the door shut and all they could hear outside was the infected, including regular zombies, burning to death.

Author's notes: I guess I'll make another chapter once a week from now on since I really only have time during the weekends to do it. I got an idea from one of my reviewers about making this an OCXEllisXNick fic. What do you guys think about it or would I be better off killing Jake instead? Like I said I have no idea where I want to take this so any ideas are appreciated. Just to make things interesting I'm thinking about bringing in the first group later as well, but it's just an idea so let me know what you guys think. Season three of One Tree Hill didn't have a lot of songs that I really liked, but I'll still list the few songs that I did. Lol sorry if this is weird talking about One Tree Hill in a L4D story, but hey it was based off of quite a few songs from the show so I just wanted to list them. Peyton is the luckiest girl ever! I'm like in love with Lucas (Chad Michael Murray) and Jake (Bryan Greenberg)! They're just so hot! Lol. One Tree Hill Season 3: Someday By Bryan Greenberg, Halo By Bethany Joy Lenz (Galeotti), Always Love By Nada Surf, Missing You By Tyler Hilton, For Blue Skies By Strays Don't Sleep, and The Blues By Switchfoot. Some of these songs were probably in previous seasons, but I just either didn't hear them or pay attention.


	5. For Blue Skies By Strays Don't Sleep

Untold

By: esmtz

"You were never his, Ellis. Nick never liked you and deep down you know it." Rochelle said.

Ellis had found himself dreaming about Rochelle telling him that he was never good enough to be with Nick.

"What makes you say that, Ro considerin you ain't Nick? For the most part in case you hadn't noticed he was always the one to help me whenever I needed it." Ellis replied.

"You mean all the times he's had to look out for your sorry ass? Trust me he always told me that you were becoming a burden to him."

"T-That ain't true."

"You can tell yourself that all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that he wanted to help me not you. The ONLY reason why he did was because you were always going up to him expecting him to help you. If it was Coach or me you wouldn't have liked it so much." Rochelle told him a smile spreading across her face, "You know that he would choose me, Ellis if it came down to picking either you or me. Actually as I recall he already did."

Ellis swallowed as he saw the scene change from an empty safe house to the helicopter that had picked them up from the bridge. He watched as once again Nick had carried Rochelle to the helicopter leaving him behind struggling with the fact that he was not only bleeding, but was trying to fight off the zombies that were rushing at him.

"Tell me, Ellis what do you see?" Rochelle asked looking at him.

Ellis swallowed wishing that he could just wake up from this dream. He didn't respond as he watched Nick get inside the helicopter and Coach come back out to help him.

"Nick wanted me the entire time, Ellis or didn't you notice how we first met and he said 'you did good out there, Rochelle' in the elevator when we all introduced ourselves to each other? You know how he's treated you since then; like a little kid." Rochelle said.

Ellis looked at Rochelle not feeling angry, but hurt knowing that she was telling the truth.

"As I recall y'all did, Rochelle." Ellis replied.

"Yeah, but who do you think started it?" Rochelle asked

Ellis looked at her wide eyed.

"Believe me don't believe me I don't really care, but I think you know that what I'm telling you is the truth. Nick saved me and what did he do you for you? Oh yeah that's right nothing. As long as I was around he would always protect me way before he would ever think about protecting you."

"You know what? This ain't real. This is only a…"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way you should really think about it. If you hadn't forced him to look after you who do you think he would have rather have been with? You've seen how he's treated me compared to you. You were always a pain in the ass to him; always getting yourself in trouble. Me I was actually helping out instead of constantly doing what you had been doing."

Ellis glared at her.

"I wasn't the only one gettin into trouble you know. Y'all got attacked by the infected also!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one constantly trying to put Nick's life at risk!" Rochelle replied.

Ellis looked at her shocked and horrified.

"I never…"

"Ellis, you were always taking his pain pills and health pack from him! Didn't you ever consider the fact that if something were to happen to him and he didn't have his health pack that because of you he could've died?" Rochelle said glaring angrily at him.

Ellis winced.

"I would have given him mah health pack." Ellis replied.

"What if you were to far away from him or you didn't know where he was then what?"

Ellis stayed quiet. Rochelle shook her head.

"You're so selfish, Ellis that I already know that you don't deserve him. As long as he took care of you, you wouldn't have cared so much if something happened to Coach or me. You would only be thinking about Nick and sweetie, that's definitely one way of getting him killed!"

Ellis bit his lip as he looked away from her back towards the helicopter that had already taken off.

"If you love him so much then why did you leave with Francis?" Ellis asked glancing to look at Rochelle.

Rochelle shook her head and sighed. The next thing Ellis knew everything went dark and then suddenly he felt himself lying on something soft. He heard voices in the background and realized that he was back with Nick and the others.

'Aw hell I passed out didn't I?' Ellis groaned just as he barely remembered what had happened.

Ellis opened his eyes slowly before he sat up. He rubbed the back of his head and almost immediately felt stitches in the place where he knew he hit his head. He started to panic slightly when he realized that he wasn't wearing his hat and didn't see it inside the room he was in. He eventually found it just underneath the table that was next to him and sighed before his thoughts went back to the dream he just had.

'Why did it feel like I was actually talkin to Rochelle? I mean it was just a dream it wasn't real or nuthin so why do I feel like what she had told me was true?' Ellis thought confused as to why he would even dream about Rochelle in the first place.

The door to the bedroom opened making Ellis look up and watched as Coach came into the room. He smiled at him when he saw that Ellis was awake.

"It's great to see that yer awake now, boy. Nick and that friend of yers was starting to get worried that you might have hit yer head a bit too hard." Coach told him, "You've been out of it for a couple of hours now."

Ellis turned his head to look out the window and saw that the sun was already out.

"What happened?" Ellis asked.

"Boy, you nearly scared us all half to death. You passed out just before you could reach the safe house and Nick caught you before you could hit the ground. He brought you in here while Jake and I took care of the infected that was just about to attack you and him."

"I thought Nick was already in the safe house." Ellis relied looking back at him.

"He was, but he started gettin a little bit worried about you so he went outside just as Jake came in." Coach said.

Ellis looked at him sadly before looking away.

"You alright, Ellis?" Coach asked.

Ellis nodded.

"Yeah mah head just hurts that's all." Ellis replied.

"Well we ain't gunna go anywhere until yer feelin alright. None of us want you to pass out like that again."

"Sorry about that."

"No apologizin, boy it ain't yer fault. Anyway I just came in here to check up on you. Nick and Jake were arguin so I decided that I would be the one to do it." Coach said.

"Thanks, Coach. Listen I'll be ok y'all can go on ahead. I uh promised someone that I was gunna meet them at an old bookstore that's around here somewhere." Ellis told him.

Coach raised an eyebrow.

"Who might that be?"

"Believe it or not it's Keith." Ellis replied smiling slightly.

"You mean the guy that you had been talkin about before?"

"Yeah I'm just glad I got to find my friend so I really ain't leavin here until I meet up with him."

Coach frowned.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that he's alive. Maybe we should just stay and wait for him then."

Ellis shook his head.

"Thanks, but like I said y'all can go. The sooner y'all get to the evac center the better.

"Well if yer sure…"

"He's lying."

Coach and Ellis watched as Nick entered the room and was staring directly at Ellis.

"I ain't lyin, man." Ellis replied quickly looking away.

"Yeah you are because if you weren't he would be with you right now." Nick said.

"How would you know?" Ellis asked.

"I know because of how many times you've talked about him. I seriously doubt that if you had found him you would have let him out of your sight." Nick replied crossing his arms.

Ellis snorted shaking his head.

"You don't know anythin about me or mah friends so stop tryin to act like you do, Nick!"

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying. I know that Keith's not here and for some reason it seems as though you don't want to leave. Care to tell me why, Ellis?" Nick asked.

"It's none of yer business." Ellis replied still not looking at him.

Nick growled as he walked closer to him and grabbed him tightly by the shirt. Ellis shut his eyes tightly as Nick pulled him closer.

"You were never like this before so what the fuck is your problem?" Nick asked angrily.

Ellis finally opened his eyes and glared angrily back at him.

"You want to know what mah problem is? Then how about we start with the fact that you've ALWAYS hated me!" Ellis growled trying to stay angry enough that way he didn't end up crying instead.

"Hated you? What on earth are you talking about?" Nick asked frowning.

"Don't play stupid with me! Rochelle told me alright?"

At Rochelle's name both Nick and Coach turned pale.

"Ellis, when did you see Rochelle?" Nick asked.

Ellis snorted.

"In a dream where she told me that you were always telling her how much of a burden I had become to you and that you never liked me. She also told me how much you wanted her and that you were the one who started the whole treating me like a kid thing. I know that it was just a dream, but I can't help but feel like what she said was true." Ellis replied

Coach and Nick looked nervous for some reason, but Ellis ignored it and continued.

"What I don't understand is if she was so in love with you then why would she run off with Francis? It just doesn't make any sense either that or girls really are confusin to understand. Now would you let go of me already?"

Nick released his grip on Ellis's shirt, but instead of moving away he went to check on the stitches on the back of Ellis's head.

"What are you doin?" Ellis asked trying to move away.

"I'm just making sure that the stitches are still there alright so sit still."

"They're still there. I already felt them just before you came in."

"Well I want to make sure so stop moving."

Nick grabbed Ellis's arm and pulled him closer to him. He used his other hand to gently touch Ellis's head until he felt where the stitches were at. After making sure that they weren't going to come out he let go of Ellis's arm and moved away.

"It was just a dream, Ellis. I never hated you so you can stop acting like you don't want me to touch you because I already know how much you'd rather have me heal you instead of Coach." Nick told him.

Ellis swallowed as he looked down at the covers of his bed.

"I don't want you helpin me anymore, Nick." Ellis said quietly.

"Ellis, I already told you that I never liked her that way."

"It's not about that trust me, but if it had…I know that I had forced you to help me before so if you had felt at all like you wanted to help someone else instead then I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Ellis, you didn't force me to do anything and I'm not saying this to make you feel better. I wanted to help you so whatever Rochelle said to you in that dream of yours it was a lie. I know that I should have helped you before first instead of Rochelle and I'm sorry that I didn't."

"Don't, Nick. You were right. She needed to be helped right away and I was just bein an ass about it. To be honest now that I think about it y'all were right about treatin me like a kid cause even I know now that the way I acted was…" Ellis swallowed again before lying back down on the bed and turning to face the wall.

Nick looked at him worriedly as he rested his hand on Ellis's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"I'm still going to help you, Ellis. Whether you want it or not." Nick told him before leaving the room.

Once Ellis heard Coach leave the room and the door close he started crying.

_"Ellis, you were always taking his pain pills and health pack from him! Didn't you ever consider the fact that if something were to happen to him and he didn't have his health pack that because of you he could've died?" Rochelle said glaring angrily at him._

'Ro was right. I don't deserve Nick.' Ellis thought to himself sadly.

Author's note: Boy do I feel guilty now lol. After writing the whole Rochelle talking to Ellis thing I made myself feel guilty about always taking things from Nick and hardly anybody else. Anyway thanks for all the reviews! I appreciated all of them I'm just sorry to say that I know that I can't make everybody happy so I'm just going to keep this story a NickxEllis one. Sorry to those who wanted the OCxEllisxNick one. I might not even kill off Jake, but who knows. There weren't that many songs that I liked in season 4 of One Tree Hill, but here is the small list of the songs that I did like. One Tree Hill Season 4-Lay Me Down By The Wreckers, Stay Away By The Honorary Title, Soon Enough By The Constantines, Be By Your Side By The Storys, Times Like These By The Foo Fighters, and Life Is Beautiful By Vega 4.


	6. Hallelujah By Kate Voegele

Untold

By: esmtz

Only an hour had passed before Ellis finally decided that he was going to be ok to be walking again. The moment he got up, opened the door, and walked towards the living room where the others were sitting at either the table or on the couch, Nick looked at him wondering if Ellis would have been better off getting a little bit more rest.

"You feeling better now, Ellis?" Jake asked before taking a drink of water from a water bottle.

Ellis gently rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry though for makin y'all wait here for me to wake up especially you, Jake considerin that I know you wanted to get out of here right away."

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'm just glad that you're ok." Jake replied smiling slightly at him.

"How about next time you let one of us help you ok, Ellis? You were just plain lucky that you managed to make it close enough to the safe house that none of us had to go and run out to get you. You could have gotten yourself and someone else here killed!" Nick told him glaring at him.

"Nick!" Coach growled turning his head to glare at him.

Ellis sighed.

"No, Coach. Nick's right. I was just bein too stubborn to ask for help from any of you. Next time I'll let you or Jake know if I do need help." Ellis said looking at him.

Nick growled before standing up and going to the fridge to get a water bottle to drink before they headed out. Coach and Jake stood up from the table and went to grab some ammo and health packs. Just right next to the table where all the supplies were at, Coach found a map of the city and he right away assumed that the red circle that someone had drew on the map was where the evac center was at.

"Well, I'll be. There's an evac center on this side of the city!" Coach grinned.

"Wait, there's two of them?" Ellis asked as he walked towards him.

"Looks like it. One of them is one the other side where most of the infected are at and the other one should be around here somewhere." Coach told him.

"I'm surprised that you didn't know that, Ellis." Nick said taking a drink of his water bottle as he walked towards them.

Ellis frowned as he turned to look at him.

"What? I looked at the map already." Nick replied looking back at him.

Ellis raised an eyebrow.

"Ok so when were you gunna let us know that there was an evac center that was on this side of the city?" Ellis asked.

"Once we were about to head out. Why are you still looking at me like that?" Nick asked starting to feel a little nervous.

Ellis shook his head.

"No reason."

"Well, grab anythin that you need cause we'll be leavin as soon as y'all are ready." Coach said grabbing the map and then turned to face them.

Ellis nodded.

'Is Nick hidin sumethin from me?' Ellis thought.

Just as Ellis was about to grab a health pack, Nick held out his water bottle in front of him.

"Here there wasn't enough water bottles for everyone so you can have the rest of mine. There's also a couple of twinkies in the box that's on the table that Coach and Jake were sitting at. We already ate some so those are yours." Nick told him.

Ellis grabbed the water bottle and watched as Nick got some ammo for his weapon before going over to get a twinkie. As soon as Ellis finished eating and grabbed his supplies they made their way outside the same way they had come in and Coach immediately looked at the map that was in his hands.

"From the looks of it I'd say it really shouldn't be that far away from here." Coach said.

"You sure about that, man?" Jake asked looking at him.

"I think our best bet is to look around. Coach was never good at using a map." Nick replied as he walked past him.

Coach glared at him.

"We might want to hurry up then cause for all we know the infected could already be all over the entire city and there was a ton of them last time I checked." Ellis replied following right behind Nick.

"I don't see any for now so I guess we're in the clear." Jake said looking around as he and Coach followed behind them.

Nick snorted.

"We'll never be 'in the clear'. The fucking zombies are more then likely to be around here somewhere waiting for us to show up."

"Do y'all think that we're the only ones who survived?" Ellis asked worriedly.

"I haven't seen anyone else when the infection hit this place. Does that answer your question?" Nick replied, "Goddamn there are too many fucking buildings here. Tanks or whatever could be using them to hide themselves in."

Just as he said that gun shots were heard coming from somewhere nearby.

"Well what do you know we ain't the only survivors here!" Coach yelled as they all ran in the direction they thought they heard the noise coming from.

"That is if they don't get killed by the Tank!" Nick yelled hearing the loud roar as well as the sounds of cars being thrown.

"Was that a car alarm? Shit!" Jake yelled.

They all watched as zombies started coming out of all the buildings and were running either towards the other survivors or towards them.

"Just how many zombies are there now?" Ellis cried out as they started shooting at the zombies that were running at them.

"I told you that Ceda was doing a lousy job of taking care of the infection!" Jake said watching as blood, limbs, and guts flew everywhere.

"Dude, Ceda didn't even bother trying to get rid of this problem! They're either dead or they just don't fucking care!" Nick yelled, "It's only a matter of time before the whole human race is wiped out!"

"Get it off!" Coach screamed.

Nick, Ellis, and Jake turned and saw that a hunter had pounced on Coach and had started tearing into him. Jake, being the closest to him, shoved the thing off of him and killed it with a headshot.

"Any other hunters just let me know." Jake said as he shoved the zombies away from himself and shot at them.

"There's too many of them that I can't see or hear any of the special infected! Jake, the pipe bomb!" Ellis yelled.

"I'm a little busy here!" Jake replied as the zombies had completely surrounded them.

Before anyone could react shots were being fired in their direction; killing a few of the zombies that were getting in their way. Jake quickly pulled out the pipe bomb and tossed it. They all watched as the zombies ran towards it and quickly killed the ones that were still attacking them before going to see who it was that had helped them. As soon as they walked down an alleyway they saw that one of the survivors was shooting at the Tank's dead body while another one tossed out a pipe bomb. The third one looked like had been the one who had helped them out.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Nick groaned.

"Well look who it is. I didn't expect to run into you guys again!." Francis grinned as he finally finished shooting the Tank.

"You guys alright?" Louis asked lowering his weapon.

"We're good. Man it's good to see y'all. It's been awhile!" Coach replied wincing slightly from the pain in his chest.

"Yes it has." Zoey said before looking at Ellis and smiled, "Hey, Ellis."

Ellis frowned as he looked at them.

"By the way where is Rochelle? I've wanted to see and talk to her for so long that…well…you get the idea." Francis asked as he looked at them, "Please don't tell me you traded her for that other guy on your team."

"Ro isn't with y'all?" Ellis asked surprised.

"Uh, no, but man I wish she was." Francis replied frowning slightly, "Did something happen?"

Ellis quickly turned around to look at Nick who was rubbing the back of his head nervously and was looking anywhere but at him.

"Nick, where's Ro?" Ellis asked.

Nick sighed before turning to look at Ellis.

"I honestly thought she went to go find him. We hadn't seen her in awhile and…"

"Nick, you told me that she WENT with him." Ellis said looking at him worriedly, "What is it that yer not tellin me."

Francis, Louis, and Zoey looked at each other worriedly before they looked at Nick; waiting for him to respond. Nick took a deep breath in and then let it out as he looked at Coach who was standing next to him.

"You might as well tell them, Nick. They're gunna find out sooner or later." Coach told him.

Ellis looked at Nick wide eyed already knowing what he was going to tell them. Nick shook his head.

"I can't. You tell them, Coach. I just…I don't want to talk about it." Nick replied as he walked off.

Jake looked at Ellis sadly before following after Nick. Coach sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry to say that baby girl passed away a few years ago." Coach said.

Ellis felt his heart sink as he watched Nick kill the few zombies that hadn't been killed by the pipe bomb.

"What happened?" Francis asked sadly.

Coach hesitated.

"Y'all have to understand that it ain't easy for Nick and I to talk about it. She was really important to us." Coach replied.

Ellis swallowed as guilt started to wash over him.

"You don't have to tell us, Coach. We understand what it feels like to lose someone like that." Zoey replied sadly thinking about the way Bill had sacrificed himself to keep them safe.

"Yeah, man. It's not something you get over very easily." Louis replied.

"We haven't talked about it since it happened and well I can't say that I blame the boy for not wantin to talk about it. Ro's the reason why he's still here." Coach admitted.

Tears started forming in Ellis's eyes as he continued to watch Nick who was now entering a store with Jake still following right behind him.

"Was he in love with her or something?" Francis asked.

Ellis winced. Louis noticed and hit Francis roughly on the arm. Francis glared at him.

"What the hell, man?"

Louis just shook his head.

"He says he wasn't, but to be honest I don't know. Ro also said the same thing that she didn't like him, but…"

'She never would have sacrificed herself for him if she didn't really love him.' Ellis thought sadly to himself.

"I think it's also kinda the reason why he wanted to come lookin for you, Ellis." Coach said looking at him.

"What do you mean, Coach?" Ellis asked.

"He doesn't really talk to me about anythin so I'm guessin that he wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"You said a few years ago so how many years is a few?" Zoey asked.

Coach hesitated for a few seconds before answering.

"Five and it was only a couple of weeks after you disappeared, Ellis."

Ellis looked at him horrified.

"What?"

Coach sighed and nodded.

"You need to know and I'm sorry that this is probably goin to hurt considerin that I know how much you looked up to Nick."

Author's note: First off Happy Halloween to everyone! Hope you guys have a good trick-or-treat if you still do that. Sadly I don't since for one my neighborhood doesn't have people who do that and two I haven't really had an excuse to go out and do that for a long time so I've been staying at home for the past couple of years. I've kind of got an idea where I want to take this story which is good since I now have a picture in my head of whats going to happen next/later. I've read the comic online for the sacrifice and man it's sad. I understand now what happened between blood harvest and the sacrifice and why Zoey was mad at Bill. Makes me wonder if later they will do something like that for Coach and the others. This past week was One Tree Hill season 5 and most of the songs I liked was by Kate Voegele. So whatever song that she played on the show, but I didn't list I still liked I just thought that it didn't really fit into the story or I'm just lazy lol. One Tree Hill Season 5-Only Fooling Myself By Kate Voegele, No Good By Kate Voegele, Light Up The Sky By Yellowcard, All We Are By Matt Nathanson, Hallelujah By Kate Voegele, and Feel This By Bethany Joy Galeotti. As far as I know that's all the songs I liked and thought worked for this story.


	7. The Blues By Switchfoot

Untold

By: esmtz

_"I can't believe that stupid hick just decided to leave without talking to us first!" Nick growled as he paced around the room that he, Coach, and Rochelle were sharing at the evac center._

_ Rochelle sighed as she sat down on one of the beds and looked at him._

_ "We've already gone over this a bunch of times before, Nick. He probably just didn't want to be around us anymore." Rochelle replied sadly._

_ "What do you mean by 'us' baby girl? If I remember correctly he was ok with me. He really had a problem when Nick was lookin after you instead of him." Coach told her before looking at Nick, "Especially when he really needed yer help, Nick when he was bleedin in the helicopter and all you were doin was takin care of Ro. How do you think he felt when he was hurtin and we all knew that Ro would have been just fine waitin a few minutes?" Coach glared at him._

_ Nick looked at him annoyed._

_ "I didn't know that he was that hurt!"_

_ Coach snorted._

_ "Boy, you mean to tell me that you hadn't noticed that after he was attacked by a hunter AND a tank and he was clutching tightly to his bleeding chest that you failed to notice how much blood he was losin?"_

_ "I was a bit preoccupied carrying Rochelle into the helicopter since she couldn't walk without almost passing out!" Nick replied angrily._

_ "He was right behind you, Nick! He needed you to help him!"_

_ "Well if you noticed then why didn't you, Coach?" Nick asked glaring at him._

_ "Don't you dare turn this on me! First off I was coverin yer asses and second the moment y'all made it into the helicopter I had to heal!" Coach growled, "Besides that ain't the point. He wanted YOU to help him not me. He was almost beggin you to help him first!"_

_ Rochelle looked at Coach and then to Nick feeling really guilty that she was the cause of all of this._

_ "I'm sorry if I had just…" _

_ "You don't have anything to apologize for, Rochelle. Coach here is just being a fucking asshole!" Nick said._

_ "Who the hell was the one who treated Ellis like shit when he decided that after you helped her he didn't want any help from you? From what it looks like to me he finally figured out how much of a fuckin bastard you really are, Nick."_

_ Nick started to say something but Coach cut him off._

_ "He ain't comin back, Nick and it's about time you got that message! It's only been about two weeks since we've been here and he still hasn't come back. Did you really think that he was gunna stay with us with the way you've treated him?"_

_ Nick clenched his fists tightly at his side before turning to look away._

_ "Is there any way of getting in contact with him?" Rochelle asked looking at Coach._

_ Coach sighed._

_ "I don't know and even if we could what good would that do? Nick would just start cussing him out or sumethin. That's what I never got about the boy. He'd give Nick his health kit, pain pills, and help him out whenever he needed it and all Nick did in return was help you, baby girl."_

_ "What are you talkin about, Coach?" Nick asked turning back to look at him._

_ "It figures that you don't pay any attention. Ellis cared about you enough that he would make sure that you were looked after first before him. The look in his eyes when he saw that you were hurt or in trouble it was like he was startin to panic. You may not care about him, but he sure as hell did care about you."_

_ Rochelle winced having had no idea that Ellis had felt that strongly about Nick. Coach sighed._

_ "What's really sad is how much you flaunted your feelings towards Rochelle in front of him."_

_ Nick glared angrily at him while Rochelle looked simply horrified._

_ "How many times do I have to fuckin say it? I'm not in love with Rochelle!"_

_ "I don't even want to think about it!" Rochelle shuddered._

_ "Y'all may say you don't like each other but yer actions say a completely different story." Coach told them, "If y'all didn't like each other y'all would have helped Ellis and me out a bit more instead of just each other."_

_ "Coach, Rochelle and I just happened to be closer to each other when one of us was in trouble. I can't believe that just because of that you think we're…"_

_ "Ellis thinks so too and if more then one person thinks its true then it probably is." Coach replied._

_ "I'm getting sick and tired of always having to say that I don't like her that way!" Nick sighed getting really frustrated._

_ "Coach, if there's anyone that I like its Francis." Rochelle told him._

_ Nick looked down at her horrified._

_ "You can't be serious. That biker guy is a fucking scumbag!"_

_ "It's not really your place to tell me who I should and shouldn't like!" Rochelle said glaring at him._

_ "Rochelle, I happen to know that he's not a good guy." Nick told her._

_ "You don't even know him, Nick! Just talking to him once and I already know that he's a better person then you are!" Rochelle replied angrily as she stood up._

_ Coach shook his head as he walked out of the room._

"That was only a couple of hours before the place was swarmed with the infected. It took awhile before Ceda finally managed to move us to a different location, but not before Ro was killed." Coach sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it's nice to know that she at least thought I was better then that asshole!" Francis said glaring at Nick who was looking around for the infected or items that would come in handy.

Louis sighed.

"Francis, I think there's more to it then that. I don't think she necessarily chose you over him."

"Actions speak louder then words." Zoey said.

"So, uh, you liked her too?" Ellis asked turning his head to look at Francis.

"Hell yeah, man. The first time I saw her I knew that…Zoey what was that for?" Francis rubbing the back of his head and turned to glare at her.

Zoey shook her head and looked at him sadly.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that speech of yours, Francis? She's gone."

Francis sighed.

"Please don't remind me."

Ellis looked at him sadly and then turned his attention back to Nick still listening to Coach as he continued.

"Anyway I think Ceda didn't think that the infection would hit there in New Orleans so they weren't prepared on moving us to a safer place. By the time they found out what was happenin it was already too late for a lot of people." Coach said.

_"Coach, what's happening?" Rochelle yelled as she ran into the room and looked at him wide eyed._

_ The ground was shaking and Coach was already about to run out of the room._

_ "It's the infected, baby girl! Looks like they finally made their way all the way here!" Coach told her._

_ Both of them ran out of the room into a mess of people who were running around screaming (few of them not panicking as they rushed to grab guns)._

_ "Where's Nick?" Coach asked as they pushed their way through the crowd._

_ "He's at the entrance! We felt the ground start shaking so he told me to come get you! Its tanks isn't it?" Rochelle yelled feeling extremely nervous._

_ "Quite a few of them leadin a hell of a lot of zombies!" _

_ They finally made their way to where the weapons were being held and they quickly grabbed an axe and combat shotguns._

_ "I thought we were finally safe!" Rochelle cried as they started making their way towards the entrance of the center._

_ "Doesn't look like the zombies were done tryin to kill us!" Coach said._

_ After a few minutes they finally saw Nick and some of the other survivors shooting at some of the tanks that were running towards them._

_ "Shit, back up!" Nick yelled as a tank hit a car sending it right through the front doors of the building killing a few of the survivors who didn't move in time._

_ "Nick!" Rochelle screamed as she ran towards him, "You alright?"_

_ Nick nodded._

_ "Yeah, but we need to find another way out unless you want to try and deal with this many tanks!" Nick replied his eyes glued on how many tanks that were running to get at them._

_ "Holy…" Rochelle's eyes went wide._

_ "Hell no, boy! We ain't goin this way! C'mon there should be another exit on the other side of this buildin!" Coach yelled._

"I can still hear the sounds of all those people screamin. There must have been twenty tanks in front of the center maybe more headed into the city. Who knows how many regular infected and other specials there were also. I know there was too many to count." Coach said.

"How did you guys get out of there alive?" Zoey asked.

Ellis had turned completely white.

"I thought the back way was the best and only option we had, but it turned out to be just as bad as going through the front. Now that I look back on it though there was no way that all of us would have made it out alive. That doesn't make me feel better though and I'm still surprised Nick and I made it." Coach replied.

Ellis swallowed.

"What happened next, Coach?" Ellis asked.

"Well we weren't the only ones who thought going out the back way was better so we ended up followin other survivors who were makin their way towards it. I heard them sayin sumethin about Ceda wantin us to move to the other side of the city seein as the infected were all on the side we were at. This was a load of bullshit since there was no way we could outrun a bunch of zombies. I guess the only reason why we made it was cause there was too many people that the infected just went after whoever was closest. We thought that the infected were coming in one direction which was the biggest mistake we ever made. The infected were smart and were tryin to surround as much of the city as they could before any of us could get away."

_"See? I told you Ceda wasn't doing shit about the infection!" Nick yelled as he pulled out a molotov and tossed it behind him lighting a few tanks and tons more zombies on fire._

_ "This ain't the time for 'I told you so's', Nick! Just run and shoot!" Coach yelled._

_ "In case something happens I just want to say that I'm glad I met you guys!" Rochelle cried shooting at zombies that were rushing at them from the sides._

_ "Nothing is going to happen, Rochelle! We're all going to make it out of here!" Nick replied._

_ "Y'all I think that's where we're supposed to go!" Coach yelled as he watched a few people make it inside the mall._

_ "Oh thank god…" Rochelle said._

_ Just as they thought they were in the clear Nick suddenly screamed making Rochelle turn her head. She watched in horror as Nick was being dragged back towards a couple of tanks and a bunch of zombies._

_ "NICK!" Rochelle screamed._

Author's note: The reason why this chapter is so late is because I was waiting on at least one review for my last chapter which didn't happen so I ended up being lazy and not only that I had a mood swing and I got depressed about the NickxEllis pairing that I almost didn't want to continue this story. Basically I had the time I just wasn't feeling inspired until now. Rochelle's really getting to me to the point where I have myself convinced that Nick likes her and she likes him and I know it's just a game but I can't help but feel mad . This is what's good about the first game because I don't like any couple as much as I do with Nick and Ellis. I don't care who helps me as long as I'm being helped. I think I'm going crazy with NickxEllis that if I don't find something else to distract me then I'll constantly be mad and kill Rochelle. I don't hate her I just hate the fact that Nick has to help everybody out especially her. I didn't like any of the songs in season 7 of One Tree Hill except for like two that don't go with the story, but I did like quite a few in season 6. One Tree Hill Season 6-I Want Something That I Want By Grace Potter and Bethany Joy Galeotti, Save You By Matthew Perryman Jones, You Found Me By The Fray, Angel By Kate Voegele, Wedding Dress By Matt Nathanson, Can't You See By Marshal Tucker, Manhattan From The Sky By Kate Voegele, Never Say Never By The Fray, 99 Times By Kate Voegele, All In My Head By Nick Lachey, and Sweet Silver Lining By Kate Voegele.


	8. Cold By Crossfade

Untold

By: esmtz

"Things weren't lookin good for us at all. The moment a smoker managed to drag Nick closer towards all the zombies that were behind us I thought for sure it was over for him." Coach said.

"That was when Rochelle went to help him." Zoey said looking at him.

Coach rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"I was able to hold off whatever I could with some help from other survivors who were near us. I can't say exactly how many I killed only that the majority was the regular infected and maybe a few specials." Coach shook his head, "The tanks were just not goin down and it was just plain lucky that we managed to kill maybe two of them before they had a chance to pummel Nick. It was bad enough that he was already surrounded by tons of regular zombies."

_"Nick, hang on!" Rochelle yelled as she heard Nick screaming out in pain._

_ Rochelle brought out her axe and killed as many zombies as she could get that were attacking Nick who still couldn't get away since the smoker still had a hold on him. Someone had tossed out a bile jar making the zombies that were closest to the smell run towards a tank that was now covered in it. Unfortunately this didn't stop the tanks or any of the other special infected from going after them. Rochelle quickly changed to her shotgun and killed the smoker._

_ "Nick, you have to get up!" Rochelle cried as she kneeled down next to him and reached out to grab his arm._

_ Nick shook his head, his eyes shut tight, as he held on to his right leg which was heavily bleeding._

_ "You have to leave me here, Rochelle. They really messed up my leg. I don't think I can walk let alone run." Nick replied as he opened his eyes and looked at her._

_ Rochelle's eyes went wide watching in horror as Nick's blood started pooling underneath his leg. She swallowed as she saw that a few tanks were headed their way._

_ "I'm not leaving you here!" Rochelle told him as she pulled out her adrenaline._

_ "Get out of here and save yourself. It's too late for me. Once the smell from the bile jar disappears, the zombies will be rushing at us again." Nick said as he looked at her pleadingly._

_ "I know." _

_ Rochelle injected the adrenaline into Nick's leg and then forcefully pulled him to his feet and pushed him away._

_ "Go, Nick." Rochelle told him as she turned her attention to the oncoming zombies._

_ Nick looked at her horrified as he made a reach for her arm._

_ "Rochelle, don't! You're going to…"_

_ "I know what's going to happen if I try to fight them off by myself, but if I don't at least try you'll be the one paying for it." Rochelle said turning to face him and kissed him before he could say anything, "I don't want you to die, Nick. Please just get out of here."_

_ Nick was speechless as he watched her pull out a bile jar._

_ "Coach, Nick's hurt! He needs your help to get to the mall!" Rochelle cried out as she put it back in her pocket just so she can quickly kill a jockey and a few zombies that were running towards her, "I'm going to take care of the zombies that are behind us."_

_ "Rochelle, you can't…"_

_ Nick was about to make a step towards her, but Coach grabbed a hold of his arm and started pulling him away._

_ "You better stay right behind us baby girl!" Coach yelled out._

_ A lot of gunfire was being shot at the infected from all of the survivors that were still trying to make their way to the mall. Coach watched as a few tanks were killed and body parts were flying everywhere from the regular zombies. He also watched a huge group of zombies surround some other survivors as their screams pierced the air._

_ "You doin alright, Nick? We're almost there." Coach told him._

_ Right before they could enter the mall the sound of Rochelle's scream got both Nick's and Coach's attention._

_ "ROCHELLE!" Nick screamed as he tried to pull away from Coach to get back to her._

_ Coach forcefully pulled Nick until they were both inside the mall._

_ "Boy, after all the trouble we went through to get here you ain't goin back out there especially with that leg of yers!" Coach told him as he saw that it was bleeding pretty badly._

_ "Coach, Rochelle's out there! She needs our help or did you not hear her scream just now?" Nick replied._

_ Coach bit his lip._

_ "Wait here." Coach told him._

_ Coach only had to take a few steps outside before he saw that another group of zombies had surrounded Rochelle including a few tanks who were pounding the ground. As soon as they dispersed Coach was able to see what was left of Rochelle._

_ "Oh Lord no!" Coach yelled wide eyed. _

_ It was too far for him to tell, but he knew that her blood was all over the ground and her entire body was smashed including her head that if he didn't know that, that was her she would be unrecognizable. He swallowed as he made his way back inside. Nick watched as he came back in making him glare angrily at him._

_ "Coach, why didn't you just go and help her?" Nick asked angrily._

_ Coach looked at him shaking slightly._

_ "Cause she was just too far gone." Coach told him._

_ Nick looked at him wide eyed._

_ "S-She's not…"_

_ "Baby girls dead, Nick." Coach replied as he looked at him sadly._

"We stayed there for a couple of days seein as we didn't have a way out. The doors to the mall were basically the same as a safe house door so the infected couldn't get in. Ceda managed to call for help from a different location and they sent only two helicopters seein as not that many of us survived. Out of everyone who had been in New Orleans when the zombies overcame the entire place only thirty of us made it; probably less." Coach said.

Zoey winced, Francis had turned completely white, Louis was shocked and Ellis was wide eyed and didn't know what to say.

"At least it makes sense now that Nick didn't want to talk about it." Zoey said.

"She didn't….Rochelle didn't deserve to go like that…" Francis whispered.

"It was a war zone back then. What do you think it's like now?" Coach replied, "More and more survivors are changin into the infected and ones like us that are immune are gettin killed by whatever's left of Ceda or the government."

"So they're just plain not going to help us?" Zoey asked.

"They almost didn't want to before, but now guaranteed they're not goin to." Coach told her.

"Zoey, you already know how we thought about them. We can't trust the government and it looks to me now like we still can't." Francis said looking at her.

"What do we do now?" Louis asked.

"I'm still going with the island idea that Bill came up with." Francis replied.

"That might not be a good idea considerin that there might be zombies there as well." Coach told him.

"Well, that's it. We're dead." Francis said as he started looking around for a place to get some beer.

"What are you doin, boy?" Coach asked.

"Looking for a store that has drinks. Might as well get wasted before we all get killed." Francis replied.

"Don't give up, Francis. I've got a good feeling that we'll be alright." Louis told him.

Francis snorted.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that, Louis?"

Ellis sighed as he went towards the store that he saw Nick and Jake enter in. He watched as Nick looked around at all the clothes.

"Has he said anythin to you?" Ellis asked as he walked up to Jake.

"No. He's just been trying to find some excuse to not go and talk about that Rochelle girl." Jake said before turning his head to look at him, "Was it bad?"

"Was what bad?" Ellis asked looking at him confused.

"What Coach had to say about what happened." Jake replied.

Ellis nodded as he looked at Nick sadly who was holding a shirt.

"Yeah it was."

Ellis quietly told Jake what Coach had told him.

"That had to of looked like a war zone, man. How are you feeling about the whole Rochelle saving Nick thing?" Jake asked.

"Honestly? I reckon she's a better person then I'll ever be. I mean I wasn't even there to help him and she was. I left because I was really selfish and didn't like the fact that Nick was helpin her instead of me. We were supposed to be a team and I was only thinkin 'me, me, me, me'. I was even jealous with how easily he was impressed with her shootin. I tried to impress him so many times, but he hardly even said anythin to me. I know now that Rochelle did love him and he definitely did care for her back I just…" Ellis bit his lip, "It's just hard hearin that from someone else and knowin that it's true..he must be hurtin really hard."

"Why don't you go and talk to him then?" Jake replied, "I'll just wait outside with the others."

Ellis waited until Jake was out of earshot before he walked up to Nick. He winced when he saw the shirt that he was holding.

"I'm assuming Coach told you." Nick said without looking at him.

Ellis swallowed as he looked at him.

"Yeah. Nick, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Doesn't really mean much coming from you considering the last time you spoke to Rochelle you told her that you hated her." Nick replied glancing at him.

Ellis looked at him sadly and nodded.

"Yeah I know I deserved that. I never should have acted the way I acted back then…" Ellis said softly.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have! Fuck, Ellis you took off on us just because I helped Rochelle! Does everything have to be about you for you to be happy?" Nick asked as he turned and glared angrily at him.

Ellis didn't say anything as he looked at the floor; tears starting to fill his eyes.

"You know what? You don't even have to answer that because I already know the answer. You're such a fucking asshole! You never think about anyone but yourself! What really disgusts me is that I have a feeling that you're relieved that she's gone!"

Ellis looked up at him in horror.

"Nick, I don't feel that way at all! I really wish that she hadn't died that way. I'm really glad though that she saved yer life cause I don't know what I'd have…"

Ellis hadn't seen it coming as Nick threw a punch at his face hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Ellis winced as he rubbed at the spot with his hand and once he removed it he saw blood. Ellis looked up at him; tears falling down his face.

"You have no fucking right to say that Ellis. You weren't there in the first place and second you never cared about Rochelle so once again it's all about you. Here's something you might have heard before; I hate you, Ellis!" Nick said throwing the shirt at him before walking out the door.

Ellis started crying as he clutched the pink Depeche Mode shirt.

Author's notes: If I do end up continuing this story I'm going to probably kill off one of the characters and probably delete my first left 4 dead story since I feel like I use water scenes too much and I have a feeling I'll be doing it again in this one. Second the reason why I haven't been updating recently is because I feel like this story isn't getting enough attention or isn't as good as my other stories since I'm not getting that many reviews. I've even thought of just discontinuing it and coming up with something else or write something for another category. So far any ideas I come up with involves water (sighs) I know even though I still like it it'll get old to you guys.


	9. What I've Done By Linkin Park

Untold

By: esmtz

"Dude, what the hell happened between you and Nick?" Jake asked the moment he saw Ellis come out of the store.

Ellis sighed wincing as he touched at bruised spot just above his cheek.

"Nuthin…just mah past is catchin up with me that's all." Ellis replied.

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Explain, because I've got no idea why he came out all pissed off and now you have a bruised spot right next to your eye."

"He's mad cause of how I reacted the last time I talked to Rochelle." Ellis replied.

"He's not blaming you for what happened is he?" Jake asked frowning slightly.

Ellis rubbed the back of his head as he started feeling guilty. Jake winced when he saw how bruised it was and that there was a little bit of blood coming out of the small cut where he assumed Nick hit him.

"I don't blame him if he is. I acted like a spoiled kid so I just got what was comin to me."

"Ellis, the guys an ass. You wouldn't have even left if he had just looked after you first." Jake told him.

Ellis shook his head and looked at him sadly.

"Women need to be looked after first. You of all people should know that, Jake."

"Yeah, but my story is different then his. I was taking care of my wife and daughter. You guys were a team and to him Rochelle wasn't even his girlfriend and you were the one bleeding to death. Did you even have a health pack?" Jake asked.

Ellis didn't respond making Jake snort.

"It figures. Did she have one?"

"Jake, it doesn't matter. Yeah she did, but she was about to pass out so she couldn't…"

"She wasn't dying was she?"

Ellis tried to remember what Rochelle had looked like by the time they got to the helicopter. He remembered seeing a few cuts and bruises but nothing fatal. His silence was all Jake needed. Jake sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That fucking son of a bitch…"

"Jake, really I ain't mad at him for how he's treated me. He has helped me before and if it hadn't of been for him Rochelle probably wouldn't have even made it to the helicopter. I was able to walk; she wasn't." Ellis told him.

"How can you not be angry towards him, Ellis even after he hit you?"

"I think you already know the answer to that one."

Jake shook his head.

"Well, depending on if we get to another safe house or to the evac center first we can get you an ice pack for that." Jake said looking at the bruised area.

"I'll be fine. Least now I'll have sumethin that'll remind me of Nick." Ellis smiled slightly.

"Kid…"

"Y'all we're just about ready to go now!" Coach yelled out to them.

"Ellis, you really should get Nick to listen to you." Jake said as they started making their way towards the others.

"I don't want him to. I think it's easier this way seein as I don't want him helpin me anymore."

"I thought you said you weren't mad at him."

"I'm not. I just don't want to end up gettin him killed just cause he used his health kit on me." Ellis told him.

"So you're just going to let him stay mad at you?" Jake asked looking at him sadly.

"He has every right to be mad at me. For all I know if I hadn't left and just stayed with him, Coach, and Rochelle, Rochelle would probably still be alive." Ellis replied.

Jake was about to say something, but was cut off when he heard Nick start to complain.

"Coach, why do they have to come along with us?" Nick asked before glaring at Francis who was giving him a dirty look.

"Cause, Nick they got nowhere else to go. Besides it makes it easier for all of us to get past the infected." Coach told him.

"Thank god! I didn't want to have to be stuck with Francis." Louis replied.

"Oh yeah it's much better to be with these guys." Francis said sarcastically.

Zoey sighed and muttered 'boys' under her breath.

"Y'all better behave yourselves or so help me god I will put y'all in yer place!" Coach told them glaring at all three of them.

"Francis, seriously we could use the help." Zoey said looking at Francis.

"It would have been better if Rochelle was still here…"

"It might be better if you guys didn't talk about her." Jake said as he and Ellis walked up to them.

"He's got a point." Louis said looking at Francis.

Francis sighed.

"Fine."

"So what's next, Coach? Are we headin towards a safe house or to the evac center?" Ellis asked.

Everyone besides Nick and Jake looked at him and winced.

"Hey, Ellis…" Louis started but after seeing Jake shake his head he stopped.

"Well let's see now…" Coach said as he pulled out the map and looked at it, "I'm thinking there might be one more safe house before we get to the evac center."

Nick sighed as he went towards him and looked at it.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like." Nick said.

Coach glared at him.

"I can read a map, Nick."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get lost, Coach." Nick replied.

"So where do we go from here?" Zoey asked.

"Believe it or not it's close to the evac center so once we get there we can rest for a bit and then head on out again." Coach said.

"Well that's good." Zoey said.

"We still got a ways to go before we get there. If we don't run into a lot of trouble we should make it before it gets dark." Coach told her.

Ellis looked up at the sky and saw that dark clouds were starting to gather.

"Shit don't tell me it's going to rain." Nick said.

"What are you afraid of a little rain?" Francis asked.

Nick scowled.

"No, I would just like to get to the safe house before we get soaked!"

"The real problem will be if it rains too much we wont be able to see where we're going." Jake said feeling a little worried that it might rain sooner rather then later.

"We had that problem before. I'd rather not go through that again." Coach replied, "Ok y'all we're goin to move as quick as we can just make sure to keep an eye out for the infected especially a witch or a tank and watch out for alarm cars."

They continued going down the road as everyone kept their eyes open for any signs of the infected. Occasionally they had to stop and kill a horde of zombies, but so far they were in no real danger as they continued to pass by buildings and a lot of cars.

"So far so good people." Coach said after he killed a jockey.

Ellis sighed hoping that nothing would happen before they got to the safe house.

"Ellis?"

Ellis jumped in surprise when someone called out his name. He turned and found himself face to face with Zoey.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if that hurt." Zoey said pointing at the bruise on his face.

Ellis smiled slightly at her.

"Don't worry about it. I was too busy makin sure that no infected was gunna sneak up on us. I'm ok. It doesn't really hurt that much." Ellis told her.

Zoey reached out to touch it making him wince from the contact. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pack of ice from her jacket pocket.

"Here. I found this in one of the stores we passed by earlier. I kinda figured you might need it seeing how bruised it is." Zoey said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, Zoey." Ellis said taking it and pressing it gently against his head.

Zoey looked a little nervous making him frown slightly.

"What's wrong?" Ellis asked.

Zoey didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"It's just…I don't know. I kinda have this feeling that…you know what never mind." Zoey said as she started to walk past him.

"What feeling?" Ellis asked making her stop.

Zoey bit her lip.

"Maybe it's just me, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what?"

"Getting out of here; getting rescued. I know I've had doubts before, but this just doesn't seem right. I mean the sky its…"

"Zoey?" Ellis asked looking at her.

She turned to face him.

"It's probably just rain, but I feel like it's a warning that something's going to go wrong." Zoey admitted looking at him worriedly, "It was like this when my parents died and then before we lost Bill."

"What are you sayin?" Ellis asked starting to sound a little scared.

"I'm saying that some of us might not make it out of here. I mean I could be wrong, but this feeling I have just won't go away." Zoey replied

_"More and more survivors are changin into the infected and ones like us that are immune are gettin killed by whatever's left of Ceda or the government."_

"You think that there might be too many zombies for us to kill?" Ellis asked.

Zoey nodded.

"You heard what Coach said. What he forgot to mention were the ones who already got killed by the infected. Ellis, we're all that's left and if you really look at it…"

Ellis turned white.

"…It'll be a miracle if some of us make it and actually find a place that the infected hasn't gotten to already."

Ellis swallowed feeling nervous himself now.

"Have you told anyone else?"

Zoey shook her head.

"I didn't want to worry them. Ellis, whatever's going on between you and Nick I think you need to talk to him." Zoey said noticing from the corner of her eyes that he was looking at them.

'Yer not the only one who wants me to.' Ellis thought.

Ellis nodded.

"I know."

"If something happens you won't get a chance to tell him what you want to tell him." Zoey said.

Ellis looked at her wide eyed.

"Zoey, Ellis c'mon! We're almost there!" Louis yelled out.

"Coming!" Zoey yelled back and before running to catch up she said, "Also I'm sorry to hear about Rochelle. It must be killing you that you weren't there."

'Not as much as Nick.' Ellis thought.

Ellis followed behind her quickly making their way towards the others. They barely saw the door to the safe house before another horde of zombies started running towards them.

"Fuck, I hear a tank!" Nick yelled.

"Start shootin y'all!" Coach yelled out.

Nick, Coach, and Francis started shooting at the tank while Jake, Ellis, Zoey, and Louis took care of the regular zombies and any other special infected that were making their way towards them.

"I hate it when we got no room to run or shoot!" Nick said trying to shove the zombies away from himself so he could get a better aim at the tank.

"Aw damn!" Coach yelled as the zombies kept him from running back and the tank started hitting him.

"Coach!" Louis yelled as he started shooting at it.

Francis was barely able to throw out a bile jar, having been completely surrounded by zombies, and watched as they all ran towards the smell. The tank finally died and Louis went to help Coach up.

"The safe house y'all! RUN!" Coach yelled.

There had seemed to be no end to the zombies so they all ran as fast as they could towards the safe house before the smell disappeared. Unfortunately for them a witch was sitting there; her sobs started to turn into growls as they got closer. Before they all knew what was happening the infected were once again keeping them from backing up and the witch's scream pierced the air as she brought down the first person that was closest to her; Jake. His scream frightened Ellis as he fought to get closer to him. No one was able to shoot at the witch because of the zombies that were attacking them so in just a few seconds she managed to kill him; blood thrown everywhere as she took off running.

"JAKE!" Ellis screamed.

"Shit! Boy, get in there!" Coach told him.

Francis, being the next closest one, yanked the safe room door open, ran inside, and then started shooting at the zombies that were preventing the others from getting in. Nick pushed Ellis to get inside as they both looked down at Jake's bloody body and as soon as everyone was inside they closed the door and quickly barred it shut.

Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. It definitely got me to write this chapter sooner rather then later. I'm thinking of maybe killing off one more character, but we'll just see how it goes. Also I got an idea for another L4D story, but it isn't Nick and Ellis. It's a ZoeyxFrancisxRochelle story and really more so FrancisxRochelle seeing as I'm thinking of killing off Zoey. Bill's alive and it'll be about the whole going to an island idea that Bill came up with (maybe still working on ideas). Unless I can come up with another NickxEllis idea I might go with that one. Also I don't really read any Zoey stories so I'm not sure if anyone's killed off Zoey so if not guaranteed it'll be in a story of mine if I make it. Trust me I'm not killing her off because I hate her. I like her it's just…well…if you're interested just read the story if I make it anyways.


	10. Hear You Me By Jimmy Eat World

Untold

By: esmtz

"That was too fucking close!" Nick sighed as he leaned against the wall with his back.

"Yeah you said it." Louis replied before looking at Zoey who was shaking, "Zoey, are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"The poor girl's in shock. I don't suppose y'all saw yer teammate die a few years ago did you?" Coach asked as he went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not exactly. All we saw was that three tanks had backed him into a corner after he had gone to restart a generator." Louis replied.

Francis snorted.

"I fucking hate generators. They always end up giving us problems." Francis said.

"Zoey, its ok…" Louis said going up to her as tears started falling from her eyes.

Zoey wasn't the only one shaken. Ellis hadn't seen anyone he knew die right in front of him so he was shaking just as badly as she was.

"Holy shit…" Ellis whispered as his legs gave out underneath him; his eyes wide and completely terrified.

"It's not so easy watchin someone die is it, Ellis? Yer friend had it easy considerin Ro went a much worse way." Coach told him as he gently squeezed Zoey's shoulder.

Zoey started crying as she turned around and hugged Coach. Nick sighed as he moved away from the wall and went towards Coach.

"Coach, is it even a good idea for us to even stay here for a bit?" Nick asked, "I don't know about you, but once it starts raining I don't think it's going to let up anytime soon."

"Yeah wouldn't want to get stuck here with all them zombies out there. Ok soon as we're all healed up we'll be on our way again." Coach replied as he awkwardly hugged Zoey back.

"Where are we goin to go, Coach? I reckon just about everywhere is full of zombies." Ellis said swallowing as he looked up at him.

"Well actually yer friend's idea about goin to an island wasn't a bad idea, but problem is how are we goin to get there and how are we supposed to survive without food and shelter?" Coach frowned slightly as he looked at Louis, "Anybody got an idea?"

"I remember reading something on a wall of a safe house that supposedly said that there was an island that had all of that on it. That was when Bill came up with the idea in the first place." Francis replied.

"You didn't tell us that." Louis said looking at him.

Francis snorted.

"That's because I didn't like the idea at the time."

"Well here's another problem for you; where exactly is the island?" Nick asked glaring at Francis.

Francis shrugged.

"Hell if I know. This was a few years ago."

"Nick, never mind we'll figure out where the island is later." Coach said quickly cutting Nick off before he could respond, "All we need to worry about right now is gettin out of here."

Ellis watched as Nick, Coach, and Francis grabbed a health kit from the table next to the safe room door and started patching themselves back up. He kept his eyes on Nick and swallowed.

'He can't…I wouldn't be able to forgive mahself if he…' Ellis thought feeling scared for Nick's safety, 'Zoey and Jake were right. I hafta talk to him.'

Ellis slowly stood up and walked towards Nick. Nick didn't even have to look up to know who had come towards him as he sighed.

"What now, Ellis?" Nick asked as he continued stitching a wound that was on his arm.

"C-Can we talk?" Ellis asked nervously.

"If it's about before I don't want to talk about it. What's there to say anyway? 'I'm sorry' isn't going to change anything, Ellis and for once you need to know that." Nick said as he looked up at him.

"I know that it's not goin to, but I don't know what else to say to get you to forgive me. I know how badly I screwed up when I took off that I didn't even consider thinkin that y'all still needed me. If I could get rid of the pain that yer feelin I would, but I can't. You have every right to be angry with me and I don't blame you if you really hate me, but I just wanted you to know that if I could trade places with Rochelle, I would for you." Ellis told him.

Nick snorted shaking his head.

"Somehow I doubt that you would." Nick replied coldly.

Ellis looked at him hurt before going over to sit next to Zoey who was sitting next to the door they had entered and barred shut.

"I'm sorry that he's still mad at you." Zoey said as soon as he sat down.

Ellis shook his head.

"I didn't think he was goin to forgive me. Nick always made sure that Ro would be the first helped if she was hurt. He's just been in so much pain and I'm the one who caused it." Ellis replied looking down at the floor with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Ellis, it's not your fault. You weren't there." Zoey told him as she looked at him sadly.

"That's why it makes it mah fault. I could have been there to help, but instead I was at a bar ordering a lot of beers just cause I was upset that he took care of her before me. This whole time I had been blamin and hatin Ro for Nick not likin me, but now I see why he doesn't. It ain't her fault. None of it is. It was all mine for bein too fuckin selfish all the damn time." Ellis replied shaking his head sadly, "Rochelle was right. I have become a burden to him."

Zoey didn't know what to say as she looked away after a few seconds. Ten minutes passed and Coach stood up and looked at everyone else.

"Alright y'all ready?" Coach asked.

"Ready as we're ever going to be." Louis replied.

Before they left the safe house, they all quickly grabbed a weapon and pain pills and headed on out. Ellis, being the last one, found an adrenaline in the bathroom and quickly pocketed it before following right behind. Coach had been right that the safe house was near the evac center. In fact the moment they got outside they immediately found themselves in front of a huge outdoor stadium. The stage, which was used by bands, was in front of them and as they looked around the bleachers were almost circling the stage area. Past the stage was nothing but open water. Nick snorted.

"It figures we have to go through this again!"

"I wonder if the Midnight Riders ever played here." Ellis said looking at the stage.

"Boy, they had to of come by here seein as they did do a few tours." Coach replied.

Ellis felt something wet hit his face making him look up.

"I think it's already startin to rain y'all." Ellis said seeing as most of the sky was now dark.

"We better make this quick then." Louis said.

"Um, guys? Where do we call for help?" Zoey asked looking around.

"Don't worry I got it." Francis replied as he found it on a table that was on the stage, "Uh, hello?"

"How much do you want to bet that the stupid pilot is a zombie?" Nick asked the moment Francis finished talking to the guy and walked back towards them.

"If he is someone's gunna hafta fly the helicopter once we kill him." Coach said.

"Has anyone here even flown a helicopter before?" Zoey asked.

No one responded.

"Well, I guess the big guy's gunna do it then." Francis said.

"What makes you think I am, boy?" Coach glared at him.

"Well, for one I hate helicopters and two I don't trust anyone else here to fly it." Francis replied looking at him.

"What the hell makes you think I can?"

"Uh, cause you know more then the rest of us?"

Coach noticed that everyone had their eyes on him making him sigh.

"Alright fine, but ONLY if he is infected."

"Wait, how's the pilot gunna be able to know where we are if it starts rainin real hard?" Ellis asked.

"Simple. We start up the music." Francis replied as he got on the stage again and went to start the music.

"I'm really starting to hate concerts." Nick said just as the rain started to come down and lights went on.

"How long did the pilot say it was going to take him before he can get here?" Zoey yelled out as soon as Francis got off the stage again.

"Uh, ten minutes I think."

"FRANCIS!"

"What? I could barely hear him over the static."

Zoey sighed.

"Y'all I can barely see a damn thing out here!" Ellis yelled.

"We don't have time for this, Ellis! Just shoot whatever zombies you can see!" Nick yelled.

"Try to steer clear of the water y'all and stay together!" Coach yelled.

"They're coming, boys!" Zoey yelled as she was barely able to see the normal infected run at them.

Ellis started to panic as he looked around for Nick.

'Shit how am I supposed ta know if Nick's in trouble or not?'

Ellis felt the infected start to attack him from behind. He turned around and shoved them away.

'This is bad. What if I shoot someone?'

Ellis barely heard someone yell out for help. He turned towards the direction he heard it from and saw that a jockey was riding Zoey and was steering her way from everyone else.

"Get this disgusting thing off me!" Zoey yelled.

Coach and Louis went after her while Francis and Nick tried to kill the zombies that ran after them.

"No you know what? I really hate the rain." Francis said having to shove zombies away so he could get a better shot at the ones attacking Coach and Louis.

"I'm getting sick and tired of hearing all the things you hate, Francis!" Nick said shoving and killing the zombies that were surrounding him and went to help out Zoey.

"No, NO!" Francis suddenly yelled as a smoker's tongue wrapped around him allowing more zombies to surround and attack him.

Barely able to see it through the rain, Ellis ran towards the bleachers and shot at it until it died in a puff of smoke. Francis quickly got up and both he and Ellis quickly killed all the ones that had surrounded him.

"Thanks, kid." Francis told him.

Ellis nodded.

"Hey did you guys get that freakin jockey?" Francis yelled out.

"Yeah, but we have a bit of a problem over here!" Louis yelled back.

Ellis and Francis watched as the regular infected ran in the direction the others were at.

"Looks like someone got puked on." Francis said.

"Goddammit!" Nick yelled as he killed the boomer that had vomited on Coach and Zoey and it's puke now went all over him as well, "Disgusting shit!"

"Nick!" Ellis yelled as he ran in the direction of his voice.

"Hey, kid! Wait!" Francis yelled.

Ellis hadn't seen or heard that a hunter was nearby. It was at the last second when he saw it and moved back. He wasn't fast enough, however, so it's claws managed to dig right into Ellis's right leg. Ellis screamed as he fell to the floor and before the hunter could pounce on him, Francis shoved it away and killed it. He then turned and looked down at Ellis's leg and winced.

"Aw shit this is bad." Francis said.

Ellis clutched tightly to his leg as he grit his teeth tightly against the pain.

"Ellis?"

Ellis thought he heard Nick call out his name, but he shook his head and thought that it was just his imagination.

"Kid, you need to get up!" Francis said helping him to stand up.

Ellis turned white when he felt the ground start to shake signaling that a tank just showed up.

"TANK!"

Ellis could barely make out its form and saw that it was headed for the others. His eyes went wide when he realized that Nick still had the smell of boomer vomit all over him.

"Francis, please go help them out!" Ellis told him.

Gunshots were being fired and Francis wondered if they did need help or if he should just stay with Ellis. He looked at him for a few seconds before asking.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, just go!"

"Ok."

Francis lowered Ellis so he could sit on the ground before running to help out with the tank. Ellis heard another boomer explode and more zombies started running their way. He tried to stand up on his own, but ended up collapsing in pain from his leg. He looked at it and saw that a lot of blood was coming out of the huge cut.

'Dammit, Nick needs mah help. Get up!' Ellis thought biting his lip hard as he tried to deal with the pain.

Ellis slowly got up, holding on to the wall for support, as he saw the tank and the others come back into view. They were all on the bleachers and the tank was catching up to them pretty quickly.

'NO!' Ellis thought wide eyed when he saw it right in front of Nick and the regular infected were right behind him; stopping him from going anywhere.

With one swing from its arm, it sent Nick flying towards the stage. Ellis felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds when he saw Nick hit his head against the edge of the stage and then fall to the floor motionless.

"NICK!" Ellis screamed.

The tank roared as it went after Zoey and Coach who were still trying to kill it along with Louis and Francis. Ellis sat back down on the floor, got on his stomach, and then started trying to crawl towards Nick. He was at least grateful that the smell of the boomer's vomit got the attention of the majority of the infected so the only ones he had to watch out for were the specials, but so far he didn't see any near him. The rain clearly wasn't stopping, but suddenly he was able to see more of his surroundings and instead of making sure everyone else was ok, he kept making his way towards Nick. As soon as he reached him, he collapsed right next to him; trying to catch his breath. He then moved so he could be hovering on top of him and put two fingers against Nick's neck to feel for a pulse. Ellis sighed with relief when he found one and laid his head against Nick's forehead.

"Thank god yer alive, Nick." Ellis said.

Ellis then turned to see how the others were doing and saw that they had killed the tank and were now having to fight off more zombies. He turned his attention back to Nick; surprised that the zombies hadn't been attacking either one of them. Ellis swallowed as he leaned closer to Nick.

"I love you, Nick and I'm sorry for everythin." Ellis said as he cupped Nick's face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead.

The ground started shaking again and Ellis already knew what he had to do. He took out his adrenaline and injected it into his leg. With all his strength he picked up Nick and carried him to where Coach was at, still on the bleachers, shooting at the zombies.

"Coach!" Ellis yelled.

Coach looked at him and then at Nick worriedly.

"Is he alright?"

Ellis nodded.

"Yeah, just please get him out of here!" Ellis said.

"Boy, what on earth are you doin? Get up here!" Coach yelled as he grabbed Nick and pulled him towards him.

Ellis looked down making Coach look down at his leg and wince.

"I'm usin an adrenaline. Once the feelin's back I wont be able to walk or run. Coach, look after him for me ok?"

Coach would have said something, but instead his eyes went wide and all he could yell out was 'look out!' Ellis screamed the moment the tank hit him (his hat fell off) and Nick's eyes immediately shot open. He sat up and was horrified to see that the tank was hitting Ellis away from them.

"NO!" Nick screamed as he pulled away from Coach and jumped down from the bleachers.

"Boy, get back here! Aw shit! Y'all shoot the tank!" Coach yelled to the others who had just finished off killing the zombies that were in their way.

"ELLIS!" Zoey screamed as they also started shooting at it.

Nick picked up Ellis's gun that was on the floor and started shooting at it.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Nick yelled as he ran towards it.

Ellis rolled on the floor and gasped in pain when he came to a stop. He clutched his chest tightly as he slowly tried to sit up. He looked behind him and saw that he was very close to the water and then he turned his attention to the oncoming tank and sighed.

'Guess it's now time for me to apologize to Ro too.' Ellis thought.

Ellis was surprised when he heard Nick yelling out to him making him look up and saw that Nick was desperately trying to stop the tank from killing him.

"Ellis, move!" Nick yelled.

Ellis smiled at him slightly one last time before the tank got close enough to hit him and with one hit Ellis was out cold before he even hit the water.

"ELLIS!" Nick screamed.

Author's notes: Wow now this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Thanks again for the reviews as once again I was inspired to write this even sooner then a week. Don't worry Ellis isn't the character I was planning on killing off, but it'll look like he is in the next chapter. This chapter along with the next one is what I've been planning since a few chapters ago so now I know where I'm going, not really sure how to end the story, but at least for the next two chapters I know what I want. Still not sure if I want to kill off another character. I've been thinking either Zoey or Louis. Not Francis since I did already kill him off twice and I don't really want to do that again. Anyway I love and appreciate the reviews! ^_^


	11. I Shall Believe By Sheryl Crow

Untold

By: esmtz

Nick felt his heart pounding really hard against his chest; unable to look away from where Ellis disappeared under the water. He was about to run to go help him, but the tank was now running towards him.

"Nick, get back here now!" Coach yelled out to him.

Nick focused his attention back on the tank and continued shooting at it while at the same time trying to get around it so he could jump in the water. Coach sighed as he jumped from the bleachers and ran after them.

"Coach!" Zoey yelled.

"Come on we have to go help them!" Louis yelled.

Francis, Louis, and Zoey quickly followed after him and kept on shooting at the tank which was preventing Nick from going anywhere near the water. It swung its arm at him sending Nick flying until he hit his back hard against the stage. Ignoring the pain Nick got back up and completely emptied his clip into the tank and with the help of the others being so close it fell on its back and died. The sound of a helicopter was heard just above them and was making its way to the top of the bleachers.

"The helicopters here!" Zoey said.

"Y'all get to the helicopter!" Coach told them watching as they made their way towards it.

Coach turned his head to look at Nick and saw that Nick's eyes were glued on the water.

"Boy, get yer ass movin!" Coach told him as he tried to grab Nick's arm, but he yanked it away.

"Ellis hasn't come back up." Nick said looking at Coach with fear in his eyes.

"Nick, he ain't…"

"I'm going after him."

Before Coach could stop him, Nick took off towards the water and dove right in. He cursed as he felt the ground start shaking again and immediately ran towards the others.

"Where's Nick?" Louis asked the moment he caught up.

"He went after Ellis." Coach told him.

"We can't just leave them here!" Zoey cried.

"We can't keep holdin the zombies off forever neither. Unless you got a plan on getting rid of the zombies now's yer chance to say what it is." Coach replied.

Francis frowned as he looked at a bottle of puke and picked it up.

"Did one of the zombies drop this?" Francis asked looking at it.

"Only the ones in the hazmat suits have those! Find as many as you can and throw it away from here." Coach told him.

"Yeah I know how it works." Francis replied as he tossed it at the tank that was trying to make its way to them before they could get away.

The tank roared as it picked up a rock and tried to toss it at them, but with all the zombies rushing at it, it didn't even come close to hitting one of them. Francis and Louis stayed together as they looked for more boomer biles while Coach stayed with Zoey as they got closer to the helicopter.

"Come on let's go I can't keep waiting here!" The pilot yelled.

"We're waitin on someone! It shouldn't take him too long to get here!" Coach told him as he started shooting at all the zombies that were attacking the tank.

"Don't you mean two people?" Zoey said looking at him.

Coach shook his head.

"I think Ellis is probably already dead, baby girl." Coach replied.

Zoey looked at him sadly before she started killing the zombies that were still attacking the tank.

'You better hurry up and get back here, Nick. We can only hold them off for so long.' Coach thought.

Nick continued to look for Ellis as he swam further down hoping that Ellis hadn't gone that far down. To his relief he found him and swam towards him. His relief immediately changed to fear as he saw that Ellis wasn't moving (arms floating in front of him) and his eyes were closed. Nick also noticed that blood was coming out of Ellis's leg and he had a sinking feeling that if Ellis didn't get out of the water and get air soon he was going to die. Nick wrapped his left arm around him and before swimming back up he pressed his lips against Ellis's (right hand supporting the back of Ellis's head) and slowly tried to breathe a little bit of air into his body. He then swam back up until he reached the surface and started coughing and gasping for breath. He looked at Ellis, who was still not moving, and started to panic.

'I have to get him back on land.' Nick thought as he swam them both back towards the stadium.

Nick could barely see the others on the bleachers and his eyes went wide when he saw a charger charging towards them. He was forced to quickly move to the side before it could hit them and sighed when it disappeared under the water. He heard screaming as he made it to the stadium and started climbing back up, with Ellis still in his arms.

"LOUIS!" Zoey shrieked.

"Son of a…" Francis said wide eyed having been right next to him when the charger ran into him.

"Boy, get back up here!" Coach yelled.

Francis didn't have to be told twice as he ran back towards the bleachers.

"I don't know if we should be thankful or worry, but I don't see anymore zombies." Coach said as he watched a few regular infected run at them, but were quickly killed.

Zoey felt like throwing up as she shakily sat down.

"Hey, is that the kid and the asshole over there?" Francis asked pointing at them.

Coach sighed as he looked at Nick sadly.

'Oh no.'

Nick gently laid Ellis down on the ground and quickly checked for a pulse. He swallowed when he couldn't find one and then laid his head against Ellis's chest hoping to hear a heartbeat. He lifted his head after a few seconds and looked at Ellis horrified; after a few very slow heartbeats it stopped.

"No…NO!" Nick yelled as he plugged Ellis's nose and put his mouth against his and started CPR.

Coach, Francis, and Zoey waited a few minutes before going over to them. They looked at Nick sadly who was still desperately trying to revive Ellis.

"Dude, he's uh…" Francis really didn't want to say the word 'dead' since he was now starting to get sick and tired of saying it or hearing it being said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Nick finally stopped and looked at Ellis. They didn't know if it was the rain or if Nick really was crying as they saw whichever one run down his face. Nick cupped Ellis's face in his hands and swallowed.

"Ellis? Ellis, can you hear me? It's Nick." Nick whispered as he looked at his closed eyes, "The helicopter's here, Overalls. We can get out of here. All I need you to do is open your eyes and I can take care of you. I'll take care of you even before me ok just please wake up."

Zoey shivered a little as she hugged herself tightly from being cold. Coach brought her close to him to help keep her warm.

"Nick, we need to get goin. We've been out here fightin in the rain for so long that Zoey's gettin cold and I don't want to hafta deal with the infected again if they come back." Coach told him.

Nick nodded as his right thumb caressed Ellis's cheek.

"You heard him, Overalls. I'll carry you to the helicopter, but I really need you to wake up for me ok?"

The rain continued to fall lightly and Ellis still wasn't waking up. Nick choked on a sob as he lifted Ellis's upper body and held him tightly in his arms (Ellis's head resting on Nick's shoulder).

_"You don't want to be healed fine. I don't want to have to deal with a fucking crybaby anyway."_

_"Nick!" Rochelle looked at him in horror._

_"You heard him, Ro. He apparently wants to die so let him." Nick told her as he moved away from them._

_"Dammit, Nick! Stop being such an asshole already!" Coach glared at him._

_"What? It's not my fault that the stupid hick didn't like the fact that Rochelle needed to be healed."_

_"I'm assuming Coach told you." Nick said without looking at him._

_Ellis swallowed as he looked at him._

_"Yeah. Nick, I'm really sorry about what happened."_

_"Doesn't really mean much coming from you considering the last time you spoke to Rochelle you told her that you hated her." Nick replied glancing at him._

_Ellis looked at him sadly and nodded._

_"Yeah I know I deserved that. I never should have acted the way I acted back then…" Ellis said softly._

_"You're damn right you shouldn't have! Fuck, Ellis you took off on us just because I helped Rochelle! Does everything have to be about you for you to be happy?" Nick asked as he turned and glared angrily at him._

_Ellis didn't say anything as he looked at the floor; tears starting to fill his eyes._

_"You know what? You don't even have to answer that because I already know the answer. You're such a fucking asshole! You never think about anyone but yourself! What really disgusts me is that I have a feeling that you're relieved that she's gone!"_

_Ellis looked up at him in horror._

_"Nick, I don't feel that way at all! I really wish that she hadn't died that way. I'm really glad though that she saved yer life cause I don't know what I'd have…"_

_Ellis hadn't seen it coming as Nick threw a punch at his face hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Ellis winced as he rubbed at the spot with his hand and once he removed it he saw blood. Ellis looked up at him; tears falling down his face._

_"You have no fucking right to say that Ellis. You weren't there in the first place and second you never cared about Rochelle so once again it's all about you. Here's something you might have heard before; I hate you, Ellis!" Nick said throwing the shirt at him before walking out the door._

_Ellis slowly stood up and walked towards Nick. Nick didn't even have to look up to know who had come towards him as he sighed._

_"What now, Ellis?" Nick asked as he continued stitching a wound that was on his arm._

_"C-Can we talk?" Ellis asked nervously._

_"If it's about before I don't want to talk about it. What's there to say anyway? 'I'm sorry' isn't going to change anything, Ellis and for once you need to know that." Nick said as he looked up at him._

_"I know that it's not goin to, but I don't know what else to say to get you to forgive me. I know how badly I screwed up when I took off that I didn't even consider thinkin that y'all still needed me. If I could get rid of the pain that yer feelin I would, but I can't. You have every right to be angry with me and I don't blame you if you really hate me, but I just wanted you to know that if I could trade places with Rochelle, I would for you." Ellis told him._

_Nick snorted shaking his head._

_"Somehow I doubt that you would." Nick replied coldly._

Nick began to rock back and forth as he kissed Ellis's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Ellis. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I don't hate you and I never would have wanted you to trade places with Rochelle. None of this was your fault. I was the one who drove you away and got Rochelle killed so if anyone hates anyone it's you that should be angry with me not the other way around." Nick said.

"He doesn't hate you, Nick." Coach said.

"What?" Nick asked glancing at him.

"When the tank knocked you out, he went over to you and it looked like he said sumethin to you, and when the second tank showed up he brought you to me and told me to get you out of here and to look after you for him." Coach replied.

Nick looked down at Ellis and he couldn't stop the tears that were now falling down his face and landing on Ellis's. It was only a few seconds later that Nick started to cry and was hugging Ellis even tighter; refusing to let him go. It was a few minutes later before Coach spoke up.

"You don't have to leave him here, Nick. We can take him with us." Coach told him hoping that they could at least bury him on the island that they were hoping to go, "We'll wait for you in the copter."

Soon as they made their way back towards the helicopter Nick's bottom lip started quivering as he whispered.

"Come back, Overalls."

Author's note: Ok this is for people who didn't know what my author's notes are actually about. In case you missed it i purposely put in spoilers for an upcoming chapter in case of me not continuing the story or if people are seriously dying to know what happens and want spoilers. I have no intention of changing the way i write so if you dont like being spoiled how about i give you some advice; DON'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! They're not exactly important anyway seeing as most of the time i just babble and talk about what i'm thinking of doing just to let people know ahead of time if they want to continue to read or not. Ok now that that's settled i'll continue with what i was going to say. I think this story is just about at the end. I'm thinking maybe the next chapter might be the last one seeing as I don't really know where else to take the story. As for another L4D story im still trying to come up with ideas, but so far I've got nothing. The whole ZoeyxFrancisxRochelle thing was a good idea, but it probably wouldn't be a very long story. Basically it'll probably be awhile before I post another story if I do at all. I was actually lucky with this one considering the only reason why I made it at the time was because I kept seeing NickxRo stories and hardly any NickxEllis so I'm glad this story turned out good. ^_^ Anyways I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hmm maybe i could put in EllisxNickxRo again instead of ZoeyxFrancisxRo. I'm still coming up with ideas so until i actually decide on something nothing is for sure.


	12. End

Untold

By: esmtz

After a few minutes of sitting there Nick finally started to stand up and without letting go of Ellis he put his left arm under Ellis's legs and lifted him up so he was in his arms. Nick looked at Ellis's face as he started walking (eyes were red and puffy from crying). He hadn't noticed that the helicopter had gotten closer to them so that Nick didn't have to walk up the bleachers. Nick only figured that out when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder which he assumed was Coach and was leading him towards the helicopter. He couldn't hear what he was saying as he was too busy thinking that this was his fault.

_"You have no fucking right to say that Ellis. You weren't there in the first place and second you never cared about Rochelle so once again it's all about you. Here's something you might have heard before; I hate you, Ellis!"_

Nick's eyes moved to the spot where he hit him as he felt his heart tighten in his chest. He felt himself sit down against the wall of the helicopter and winced when he realized that they were in the same helicopter that had taken them to New Orleans.

"Nick?"

Nick looked at Coach who was sitting right in front of him on the other side of the helicopter.

"Yer head is bleedin pretty bad there, boy. Let me have a look at it." Coach said as he stood and made his way over to him and nodded looking at the gash on the side of Nick's head, "I can tell already that you need stitches. Sorry this is gunna sting a bit." He said as he brought out his health kit.

Nick swallowed as he shook his head.

"Let me take care of Ellis first." Nick said quietly.

Coach sighed.

"Boy…"

"Please, Coach." Nick begged.

Coach didn't say anything as he watched Nick move Ellis to where he was in a sitting position right next to him.

"Coach, I need your health kit." Nick said.

"Nick, it's the only we have left seein as Francis is helpin Zoey with her wounds." Coach told him.

"I can wait."

Coach shook his head as he handed it over.

"Boy, you helpin him now isn't gunna bring him back."

Nick didn't respond as he rolled up Ellis's pants and saw the damage that was done to his leg.

'It must have happened when I heard him scream. I should of just ran towards him the moment I heard him that way none of this would've happened and he wouldn't have had to...' Nick thought sadly.

_"She wasn't bleedin out like I am, Nick! She would have been fine waitin for someone to heal her! You know what this means? It means you would have left me to die if it would save her life! I don't even know why the hell you would heal me at all if you were only goin to make sure Rochelle would make it." Ellis said before looking away again._

'He was right. All I thought about was Rochelle's safety that I forgot that he relied on me to help him. She wasn't even in danger of dying and I still chose to help her first before him.' Nick bit his lip as he started stitching up Ellis's wound, 'What's worse is that I chose her over him even now that she's gone and because of that Ellis…'

Nick shook slightly as he glanced up at Ellis and in his mind saw the same hurt look that Ellis had years ago. He looked back down at Ellis's leg and continued to stitch it up. As soon as he was done he moved so he could sit next to Ellis and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm never going to forgive myself for getting you killed, Ellis." Nick whispered; tears fell down his face as he leaned his head against Ellis's, "I shouldn't have left you alone. I knew you needed me, but I was still so mad that I didn't care about what was going to happen. I never should've blamed you for what happened before. I didn't…I never wanted you to die, Overalls I just…" Nick swallowed as he looked at him, "I really need you to be here. I don't know if I'll be ok without you."

Nick raised his right hand and gently put it on the bruised spot on Ellis's face. He waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"After Rochelle died, I asked Coach if we could go look for you and he said yeah. I never told him that it was because that I was worried that something might have happened to you because of how much infected had attacked us. To be honest, Ellis, we've been looking for you all this time and it took this whole time to figure out where you were. We found you a few days ago sitting at the bar with that new friend of yours. I was relived when I saw you that I wanted to say something to you, but I was afraid that you probably didn't want to see me so I kept an eye on you from a distance. You have no idea how much I wanted to just go up to you and apologize about before and I really wish that I could take everything back now, but because of me you're…" Nick's bottom lip quivered as he forced himself to accept that Ellis was now gone.

Nick pulled Ellis towards him and hugged him tightly as he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You always helped me before, Ellis and I'm sorry that I didn't always help you. I really hope that you can hear me because I need you to know that if it weren't for you and all those times you've helped me I don't think I would be here right now. You're the reason I'm still alive so what I'm saying is, is that you saved me way before Rochelle did." Nick told him as he looked at him, "I love you even though I know its too late to tell you that."

A few more tears began to fall from his face as he shut his eyes tightly from the pain that he was feeling in his chest. Few seconds later his eyes shot open in surprise as he looked at Ellis.

"Ellis?" Nick asked.

"Everythin alright there, boy?" Coach asked having been talking to Francis and Zoey and was now looking at him.

Nick put two fingers against Ellis's neck; barely able to feel a pulse.

"He's got a pulse…He's got a pulse!" Nick yelled as he laid Ellis on the ground.

Nick did CPR twice before Ellis finally started coughing out the water. Nick turned him on his side so it could make it easier for him to get out all the water that was in his body. As soon as he was done Ellis turned back over so he could lie on his back and tried opening his eyes.

"Ellis?" Nick said smiling slightly as he saw the younger man's eyes slowly open.

Ellis's vision was very blurry so he rubbed his eyes hoping that it would help clear his vision. The moment it was clear he saw that Nick was looking down at him and smiling.

"Nick?" Ellis asked.

Nick sighed with relief as he lifted Ellis's upper body and once again held him in his arms.

"Thank god. You scared the shit out of me, Overalls. For a while there I thought you were…"

Ellis swallowed as he hugged him tightly. Nick frowned slightly as he looked at him.

"Ellis, what?"

"What were you thinkin, Nick? You could have gotten yerself killed tryin to help me!" Ellis said looking at him wide eyed.

"How did you…?"

"I saw and heard everythin that happened. Please don't think like that, Nick! 'Not forgivin yerself' it ain't yer fault!" Ellis told him as he looked at him pleadingly.

"Ellis, you almost got yourself killed saving my ass! You shouldn't have done that! I really don't know what I would have done if you had died!"

"I couldn't just leave you there! I didn't want you to die neither!" Ellis replied.

Nick was about to say something but Ellis interrupted him.

"You don't have to say it, Nick. You never had to say it cause I already know that yer sorry. The look on yer face when you ran towards me and the tank was what gave it away. I'm not mad at you ok? I don't hate you for what you said to me. I was actually kinda hopin that you would leave me there and then get on the helicopter. At least then I would know that you were gunna be ok."

Nick looked at him horrified.

"Are you fucking crazy? I wasn't going to just let you die!"

Ellis looked at him sadly.

"Nick, I didn't want you to get killed cause of me and I figured it might be easier for you if you didn't have to deal with me."

"Ellis, I don't hate you. I really don't ok. What I really wanted was for you to still be here with me." Nick told him.

"I know that now! I just thought that you were gettin sick and tired of me bein selfish all the time."

"Overalls, when I said I didn't mean any of it, it did include that. You're not selfish. In fact all you've done was help me out back then remember?"

"I could have done better if I had just stayed with y'all."

"Actually I'm grateful that you weren't with us at the time otherwise for all I know you could be the one dead right now not Rochelle."

They both stayed quite for a few seconds before Ellis spoke up again.

"Nick, would me bein gone really effect you that much?" Ellis asked worriedly.

"After what I've said and done to you yeah it would have even if I hadn't said anything to you it still would have effected me bad." Nick replied.

"Why?"

"Why? Because, Overalls you were the only one who really cared about what happened to me. I didn't have a lot of friends and I haven't spoken to my family in years so for you to be as worried for me as you were it meant a lot to me especially since I care the same way about you."

"But, it didn't seem that way before. You usually helped out Rochelle first if she was also hurt." Ellis said looking at him confused.

"That was because I was in denial. I kept thinking that if I helped her out more the feelings that I had for you would vanish, but they didn't. It wasn't until after you left and Rochelle died did I figure out that I really needed you to be with me because if you weren't all I would be able to think about was if you were ok. No matter what I did whether it was thinking about someone or something else or trying to forget about you it just didn't work. I know that I was an ass to you the last time we were on this stupid helicopter and I'm sorry that I can't take everything back that I've said and done…"

"Nick, if all it takes to get you to stop apologizin is 'it's ok' then it's ok. I'm just glad to see that yer ok." Ellis said smiling slightly at him, "How's yer head?"

"It's fine, Overalls."

Ellis took a closer look at the wound.

"You really should have let Coach stitch it up instead of stitchin up my leg wound, Nick." Ellis said looking at him worriedly.

"I did say that I was going to take care of you first even before me so that's what I did and will continue to do."

Ellis shook his head.

"I don't want you to be in pain though."

"It's fine. I can handle it besides I don't really feel any pain right now anyway." Nick told him.

"Well ok." Ellis replied.

"Of course once we get to wherever it is we're goin yer gunna have to let me stitch that wound back up, Nick and no sayin sumethin like you need to look after Ellis cause we all know now that he's fine." Coach told him and then looked at Ellis and smiled, "It's great to see that yer ok, Ellis. You really had Nick worried sick as he couldn't stop cryin."

Nick blushed slightly as he looked away.

"You too, Coach." Ellis said before turning his attention to Francis and Zoey, "Sorry about yer teammate."

"We're ok. Only thing we can do now is to continue to look for the island that we were supposed to all go to together." Francis replied.

"Think of it this way. Yer teammates are in a much better place now." Coach told them.

Nick hugged Ellis tighter.

"There's no way that you're going there." Nick told him making Ellis blush.

"Yeah I guess. I just hope that someday we can meet up with them again." Zoey said.

"Well for now it's just us people so until we get to the island I say we kick some ass!" Coach said.

Ellis yawned as he snuggled in Nick's arms.

"You tired?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Ellis said as he kissed him.

Both of them smiled as Ellis closed his eyes and Nick watched him as he slept until he too fell asleep.

THE END

Author's notes: Finally I finished the story. Sorry if this chapter and the last chapter kinda sucked because lately I haven't really been in the NickxEllis mood. I was also hoping for more reviews on the last chapter, but seeing as I posted it before Christmas I can see why I didn't get that many. Ok for future reference if I make another l4d story my author notes will more then likely contain spoilers and the warning for this is posted on my profile. Anyway I guess this is another goodbye for now. Im not sure if im going to make a new l4d story so if I don't it was great writing stuff for you guys to read. See ya.

esmtz aka Sarah


End file.
